A Escondidas
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Cuando las barreras morales les impiden amarse, ellos simplemente lo harán a escondidas. GaaMatsu LEMON - ¡Epílogo!
1. A esdondias I

¡Hola!

Vuelvo con otro One-Shot, aunque si quieren puedo hacerle una continuación, porque como que no me convence el final, es demasiado triste.

Bueno, como iba diciendo, es otro de esta pareja que me encanta (GaaMatsu) y contiene lemon obvio, así que ya están advertidos xD

Bueno, estaba escuchando el cover de la canción de Camilo Sexto "Piel de ángel" cantada por Alvaro Veliz, y se me vino este fic a la cabeza, espero que les guste ^^

Si quieren oírla mientras leen (es una canción hermosa, así que se los recomiendo) les dejo el link (recuerden, sin los espacios ^^) http : / www . Youtube . com / watch?v=Iy0o19Kpwz8

**A escondidas**

Hoy era un día cualquiera en la aldea de Sunagakure. El Kazekage estaba reunido con el consejo de ancianos, aquel molesto grupo de personajes que lo único que hacían era hostigarlo. Siempre había sido de esa forma.

—La reunión acaba aquí y es mi última palabra – Dijo el Kazekage levantándose de su asiento, mostrándose irritado. Uno de los del consejo trató de disuadirlo.

—Pero Kazekage-sama…

—Ya he dicho que no, me parece absurdo revivir una tradición tan antigua y sin sentido, así que no me convencerán, ya tuve suficiente con haber tenido que casarme porque ustedes lo quisieron – Espetó molesto el joven de cabello pelirrojo y ojos color aguamarina, saliendo de la sala.

Uno de los ancianos del consejo lo miró molesto, ya que él, era el padre de la esposa de ese joven, y gracias a él el Kazekage tuvo que casarse, por culpa de su absurda ley.

Gaara salió molesto de ese lugar, lo odiaba, odiaba a todos esos viejos que lo único que sabían hacer era revivir viejas tradiciones que sólo molestaban a todos. Había logrado salvar a su aldea de todo ello, pero lamentablemente él no corrió con la misma suerte.

Hace más de un año había contraído matrimonio con una mujer a la cual no amaba. Y no solo eso, sino que la despreciaba, era insoportable, escandalosa y superficial. Se creía la dueña del mundo sólo por ser la hija de uno de los ancianos del consejo. Se creía con derecho a todo, incluso de insultarla a ella. Gaara podría tolerarle todo a su "esposa", menos el hecho de que se atreviera a meterse con la persona más importante en su vida; su amada, la mujer a la que sólo podía ver a espaldas de todos, porque todo el mundo pensaba que su matrimonio era el más feliz. Pero que tontería.

Llegó hasta su oficina y ella estaba ahí afuera, apoyando su espalda contra la pared del pasillo. Su cabello había crecido en comparación a la primera vez que la vio, ahora aquel fino cabello castaño caía grácilmente hasta su cintura. Su rostro era más maduro al haber cumplido ya 19 años, y su cuerpo mucho más desarrollado también lo demostraba. Los ojos que tanto le gustaban al pelirrojo lo observaron fijamente, y esos labios que tantas veces había degustado esbozaron una leve sonrisa.

—Matsuri… - Dijo Gaara, también sonriendo levemente. Ella se le acercó, pero no lo suficiente, o al menos no de la forma que él esperaba.

—Buenos días Kazekage-sama ¿Cómo le fue en su reunión? – Preguntó, tan animada como siempre. Gaara frunció el ceño ante esta pregunta, y no precisamente por lo que preguntó, sino por como lo dijo.

—Sabes que no me gusta cuando me llamas de esa forma – Replicó el pelirrojo molesto, mientras la tomaba por la cintura para atraerla hacia su cuerpo, sin nada de delicadeza.

—Lo siento, pero así me ha dicho su esposa que debo llamarlo – Siguió la chica, mientras sonreía levemente al verlo enfadado.

—Matsuri… - Dijo él, en tono demandante, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al cuello de la ahora Jouning y lo besaba con devoción – Te lo ordeno, te ordeno que me digas sólo Gaara…

—Pero Kazekage-sama… - Dijo Matsuri en un tono algo inocente, pero en el fondo divertida por la reacción que él tenía. Gaara metió su mano entre las piernas de la kunoichi –quien usaba una minifalda negra- y comenzó a tocar su parte íntima, por encima de su ropa interior, haciendo que el rostro de ella se sonrojara – No… aquí no…

—Dilo… - Exigió el Kage, mientras movía hábilmente sus dedos sobre esa zona, dándose cuenta de que ella comenzaba a humedecerse – Dilo y te dejaré ir.

—Por favor no… G-Gaara… - Pidió Matsuri, casi gimiendo de placer. Gaara la soltó y la miró con una sonrisa algo lujuriosa. Siempre era así, casi desde el mismo momento en que Gaara se había casado, Matsuri se había convertido en su amante.

A ella la amaba, la amaba más que a su propia vida, y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ella. Sin embargo, si dejaba a su esposa perdería su posición como Kazekage, ya que el padre de ella tenía mucho peso en las decisiones del consejo. Amaba también a su aldea. Y no sabía si estaba bien sacrificar a la persona que amaba por seguir siendo el Kazekage, muchas veces había querido renunciar, pero Matsuri jamás se lo permitió.

—Eres un pervertido – Le reclamó la chica, separándose de él para dirigirse a un escritorio que estaba justo afuera de la oficina de Gaara, ya que ella era su secretaria.

—Sabes que tú me vuelves así – Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo, para después entrar a su oficina y sentarse en su puesto, a firmar papeles y observar las misiones pendientes.

Era frustrante. No podía estar con ella abiertamente aunque la amara, porque simplemente temía dejar de ser el Kazekage, algo que le había costado tanto trabajo conseguir.

Pero deseaba poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba con ella. Que esa mujer que decía ser su esposa no era mas que una fachada, que cada vez que la tocaba era un acto tan repugnante para él, que no significaba nada. En cambio tocar a Matsuri era como tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, era alcanzar las estrellas cada vez que la oída gemir en sus brazos, cada vez que su frágil cuerpo desnudo temblaba debajo de él.

000000000000

Ahí se encontraba ella ahora, observando aquella puerta cerrada donde él había entrado hace unos minutos.

Aunque sabía que ella era la mujer que él amaba, aunque sabía que él sólo la deseaba a ella, le dolía no ser la persona que estuviera a su lado. Le dolía saber que su amor debía llevarse a cabo a escondidas de todo el mundo, y le aterraba el hecho de que pudiesen descubrirlos y de que él perdiera lo más preciado para él; su aldea.

Matsuri no iba a permitir que su amado Gaara perdiera algo tan importante sólo por ella, por eso le había prohibido decirle una palabra de su relación secreta a su esposa, hermanos, o al consejo mismo. No se conformaba con ser sólo su amante, pero tampoco quería dañarlo.

De pronto desvió su atención hacia la entrada. Una escandalosa mujer rubia y de ojos verdes, vistiendo ropa fina y de marca, entraba al lugar con su típica mirada de desdén hacia todo el mundo, como si ella fuese lo mejor que había en ese lugar.

—¿Mi marido está en su oficina? – Preguntó la mujer, dirigiéndose a Matsuri, quien sólo la miró de forma desinteresada.

—Kazekage-sama está en su oficina – Respondió la castaña mientras tomaba unos papeles de su escritorio. Miró de reojo a Sayuri, la cual sonrió altivamente.

—Me alegra que le estés llamando como te dije, después de todo no eres más que una mocosa igualada, sólo yo puedo llamarlo Gaara – Dijo Sayuri, para luego entrar a la oficina de Gaara.

—Di lo que quieras… - Susurró Matsuri en un tono de voz muy bajo – Pero sé que Gaara me ama a mí.

000000000000

—Hola mi amor – Dijo Sayuri entrando a la oficina de Gaara, sin siquiera golpear la puerta primero, lo que sólo lo exasperaba.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa molesta mujer. Como la despreciaba, al igual que su padre.

—¿Qué quieres Sayuri? – Preguntó sin ánimos de nada. Lo único que le daba consuelo era saber que hoy, después de terminar sus deberes, podría estar con Matsuri, aunque fuese sólo un rato.

—Sólo quería saber a que hora sales hoy, es que tengo algo que decirte – Dijo la rubia mujer con una sonrisa. Sabía que él no la quería, sabía que él tenía a otra mujer, pero eso jamás lo iba a permitir. No iba a ser humillada por el Kazekage ni por nadie. Él estaría condenado a estar a su lado por siempre, jamás iba a dejarla.

—Hoy saldré muy tarde – Respondió Gaara sin quitar su fría expresión - ¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Sé que te vas a poner muy feliz… - Habló Sayuri, completamente segura de que de esta forma, lo tendría sólo para ella.

000000000000

Matsuri estaba en su casa. Eran las seis de la tarde y el sol comenzaba a ponerse en lo alto. Buscó una toalla en su armario y se dirigió al baño. Abrió la llave de la ducha, y observó las gotas transparentes del agua caer rápidamente. Se despojó de sus ropas y se metió debajo del chorro tibio del agua, sintiendo su cuerpo relajado.

Después de acabar su ducha, se cubrió el cuerpo con la toalla blanca. Cuando se disponía a salir escuchó un ruido desde su habitación, como si alguien hubiese entrado por la ventana, y así fue. Al llegar a su cuarto notó al Kazekage sentado en su ventana, observando la luna que acababa de salir. Él la observó, y su mirada la penetró por completo.

—Parece que llego en el momento justo – Dijo el pelirrojo, esbozando una leve sonrisa al encontrar a la chica en esa facha.

—No me avisaste que vendrías… tal vez debería vestirme – Dijo Matsuri bajando la cabeza un poco sonrojada, pero Gaara de un momento a otro se apareció frente a ella, dejándola sorprendida, y la empujó sobre la cama – G-Gaara… - Reclamó algo molesta.

_Hoy como mañana_

_Y como siempre_

_Y de enero a diciembre_

—Así estás bien – Dijo Gaara recostándose en la cama sobre ella – Al menos no tendré que desvestirte – Susurró a su oído, haciendo que ella se sintiera muy avergonzada y a la vez excitada.

Y ella aferró sus manos a las sábanas blancas de su cama.

Gaara comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica. No era nada del otro mundo para ellos, siempre que se encontraban no era más que para satisfacer sus deseos carnales, porque no podían hacer otra cosa, porque no podían mostrarse ante la gente.

_Una cama blanca como la nieve_

_Será nuestro refugio de seis a nueve_

_De seis a nueve..._

—Gaara… ahh… - Gimió levemente Matsuri, mientras Gaara dirigía una de sus manos hasta su intimidad. Le encantaba hacerla sufrir, por eso la tocaba lentamente, masajeando con esmero cada parte de su intimidad de mujer. Matsuri cerró sus ojos al sentir como él introducía uno de sus dedos, y se aferró a la espalda del pelirrojo.

Gaara comenzó a meter y a sacar su dedo de forma pausada, escuchando con deleite como ella le pedía que lo hiciera más rápido, pero él decidió que quería hacer otra cosa.

Entonces alejó su mano de ahí y le quitó la toalla a Matsuri, para apreciar su cuerpo desnudo. La chica se sonrojó al notar como él la miraba, con ese deseo intenso que sentía que le quemaba la piel.

—No me mires así Gaara, estás haciendo que me avergüence – Le reclamó Matsuri mientras se cubría los senos con sus manos, pero el pelirrojo le hizo descubrirlos otra vez, y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios.

—No tienes que hacer eso Matsuri, tú eres hermosa, y sabes que me encanta mirarte – Le susurró, justo antes de besarla. Matsuri le correspondió ese beso con intensidad, mientras ambos enredaban sus lenguas, sin embargo ella sintió algo diferente esta vez. Gaara no la besaba como todas las veces anteriores, esta vez era con cierta nostalgia, como si esta fuese una despedida o algo por el estilo, pero ella trató de ignorar eso.

_Tiempo de amor_

_Amor a oscuras_

_Que tan solo un cigarrillo_

_De vez en cuando_

_Alumbra_

—Gaara… - Habló cuando se separaron, mirándolo directamente a los ojos - ¿Te sucede algo? – Le preguntó con cierta preocupación, pero él negó con la cabeza, mientras le sonreía.

—No me pasa nada, es que estoy ansioso por hacerte mía – Respondió Gaara volviendo a besarla, y esta vez comenzando a recorrer lentamente el cuerpo de su compañera con sus manos, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel.

A Matsuri le gustaban mucho sus caricias, siempre que estaban juntos él la hacía sentir verdaderamente amada, aunque sólo pudiese ser de esa forma.

_Ese amor que vive en penumbra_

_Que vive en penumbra_

La chica enredaba sus finos dedos entre los cabellos del Kazekage, y con su otra mano acariciaba su espalda, mientras que Gaara bajaba con húmedos besos por su cuello, luego a sus hombros, y finalmente comenzó a besar sus pechos.

Mordía uno de los senos de Matsuri, mientras que con su mano masajeaba el otro, haciendo que de los labios de ella escapasen leves pero intensos gemidos que excitaban al pelirrojo, haciéndolo querer desesperadamente más de ella.

Cuando ya no aguantó más el calor de su cuerpo, se deshizo de todas sus molestas prendas, quedando completamente desnudo, pero ella lo sorprendió dándole la vuelta, para quedar sobre él. Comenzó a besar su pecho, bajando cada vez más, mientras Gaara sólo la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Matsuri besó su abdomen por completo, hasta llegar al miembro erecto del joven Kazekage, el cual tomó con una mano, y comenzó a masajearlo con la misma suavemente.

—Mat… ahh Matsuri – Dijo Gaara, casi gruñendo ante lo que ella hacía.

Después, la castaña acercó su lengua lentamente hasta el sexo de su compañero, y comenzó a lamerlo con delicadeza, para después introducirlo por completo en su boca.

Gaara sentía que iba a llegar al clímax después de que Matsuri estuviese un buen rato haciendo esto, y ahora le tocaba a él otra vez.

Cuando la chica acabó, Gaara la jaló de la muñeca y la hizo quedar debajo de él; ya no quería esperar más para sentirla por completo, y la penetró de una sola vez, haciéndola soltar un gemido de placer. Y al mismo tiempo, se sentía un imbécil por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle.

_A escondidas_

_Tengo que amarte_

_A escondidas_

_Como un cobarde_

A Matsuri no le dolió, pues él, hace tiempo se había llevado su virginidad, aquel día en que ella pensó que lo había perdido para siempre. Cuando Gaara se había casado, Matsuri pensó que ya jamás podría decirle que lo amaba, creyó que él de verdad estaba enamorado de esa mujer que era ahora su esposa, y lloró, y sufrió por él, y sintió como su corazón se destrozaba. Sin embargo una semana después de esa boda, Gaara le había confesado lo que los del consejo le habían obligado a hacer, al mismo tiempo que le declaraba el estar enamorado de ella desde hace tiempo, y eso la hizo realmente feliz, y desde entonces ellos estaban juntos.

—Gaara… - Gimió la chica al sentirlo moverse dentro de ella, mientras aferraba sus manos a la ancha espalda del pelirrojo – Hazlo más rápido… - Pidió – Por favor.

—Como quieras – Respondió él, comenzando a darle violentas envestidas que en pocos segundos llenaron aquella habitación de gritos provenientes de la chica, la cual sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar en placer.

Gaara siempre había sido muy apasionado cada vez que hacían el amor, y eso la volvía loca, y no podía soportarlo por mucho tiempo, ya que sentía que se iba a derretir con el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos. Y él simplemente sentía que esto era lo más maravilloso que existía en el mundo, poder estar con ella, hacerla suya, y no permitir que nadie más la tocara.

_A escondidas_

_Cada tarde_

_Mi alma vibra_

_Mi cuerpo arde_

Matsuri lo besó en los labios, haciendo que se dieran la vuelta, para quedar encima de él, y mientras Gaara la tomaba por la cintura, ella se movía con rapidez, haciendo que las penetraciones se volvieran aún más profundas que antes y mucho más placenteras para ambos. Ella se acercó al oído de Gaara, para susurrarle algo, mientras se seguía moviendo.

—Te amo… - Él no contestó, simplemente la besó apasionadamente mientras le daba las últimas envestidas, antes de correrse en su interior, ahogando así el grito de Matsuri en sus labios.

_A escondidas_

_Cada tarde_

_Te siento_

_Piel de ángel_

Cuando terminaron, ella se recostó sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, en verdad lo había notado extraño esta vez, lo que la tenía un tanto inquieta.

—¿Qué sucede mi amor? – Preguntó mientras que con su dedo índice, hacía circulitos en el pecho de Gaara, quien de un momento a otro se levantó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Esto si le pareció extraño, así que ella también se sentó, pero en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba, y se cubrió el cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas blancas.

—Lo siento Matsuri… - Dijo él, y se le escuchó hablar tristemente, por lo que ella lo miró extrañada, sin poder adivinar la expresión de su rostro, ya que Gaara le estaba dando la espalda.

_Somos conversación predilecta_

_De gente que se cree perfecta_

—¿Por qué te disculpas mi amor? – Le preguntó Matsuri con una dulce sonrisa. Gaara se volteó, y ella se sorprendió al ver unas cuantas lágrimas en esos ojos que antes de estar con ella no habían demostrado ninguna expresión, esos ojos que solían ser tan fríos como el hielo - ¿Qué sucede Gaara? – Volvió a preguntar más preocupada.

—Ya no podremos vernos más – Respondió él, y ella sintió como si una daga atravesara su corazón, y de una sola y certera estocada se lo arrancara por completo.

—¿Q-que dices?

—Matsuri hoy… - Gaara bajó su mirada, ya que no quería verla a los ojos cuando le dijera esta terrible noticia – Hoy Sayuri me ha dicho que está embarazada, ella tendrá un hijo mío… así que no podemos seguir viéndonos de esta forma.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de los ojos de la chica, quien ahora se sentía morir, ya que jamás volvería a estar con él, porque no podría estarle quitando el padre a un pequeño bebé.

Ella jamás haría algo así, por eso iba a renunciar a su amor, y ahora Gaara tampoco se sentiría amenazado con perder su puesto, ahora ya no sería una carga para él.

_Somos de esos amores_

_Prohibidos a menores_

_Por ser como son..._

—Entiendo… - Susurró Matsuri, sintiendo como su interior se desgarraba, y le dolía terriblemente – Por favor déjame sola.

—Matsuri yo…

—Por favor Kazekage-sama, váyase y no regrese nunca más aquí por favor, se lo suplico – Decía ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Gaara sintió como un intenso dolor lo recorría por dentro, y bajó su mirada también. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, iluminando a la hermosa mujer que él amaba, y a la cual no tenía el derecho de amar.

Se alejó de ella a pasos lentos, después de haberse vestido, y saltó por la ventana, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche fría, mientras las lágrimas de ella no paraban de salir, y a él se le rompía el corazón de dejarla así.

—Perdóname mi amor… - Susurró mientras apretaba sus puños con rabia, porque él no deseaba que esto pasara, pero ya estaba cansado, no podía condenarla a vivir un amor que ella jamás podría gritar, no podía condenarla a ser por siempre "la otra".

_A escondidas_

_Tengo que amarte_

_A escondidas_

_Como un cobarde_

Y Matsuri, simplemente se dejó caer sobre su cama, aún envuelta entre sus sábanas blancas, sufriendo por haber perdido al amor de su vida, pero siempre lo supo, que eso no iba a durar para siempre, siempre supo que algún día todo iba a terminar, tal y como empezó; a escondidas de todos.

_A escondidas_

_Cada tarde_

_Mi alma vibra_

_Mi cuerpo arde_

—Porque sé… que sólo fui una aventura… - Susurró, antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida.

Hoy sólo quería descansar y no pensar en nada más, y quedarse así para siempre, para ya no verle nunca, pero sabía que mañana lo vería otra vez, y tendría que fingir que nada había pasado, y tendría que hacer como si no lo amara con todo el corazón.

_A escondidas_

_Cada tarde_

_Te siento_

_Piel de ángel_

Y tendría que seguir amándolo en silencio.

¿Fin?

…

**Bueno, ya saben, si quieren una continuación me dicen, por ahora será un One-shot ^^**

**Gracias a todos por leerlo ^^**

**Bye ^^**


	2. A escondias II

**Tantan!**

**Je, no, hola a todos.**

**Después de leer todos sus reviews, que por cierto, gracias por todos ellos ^^, he decidido hacer la continuación del fic, y aquí está.**

**Espero que les guste ^^**

**A escondidas II**

Ya había transcurrido un mes desde la separación de Gaara y Matsuri. El pelirrojo estaba devastado, no podía soportar estar lejos de ella. Los primeros días, había extrañado su cuerpo de una forma que ni el mismo pensó que fuese posible, deseaba sentir sus besos, sus caricias, y sabía que no podía.

Para él era como haber perdido una parte de sí mismo, y estaba de mal humor la mayor parte del tiempo, extrañando de sobremanera a su amada. Se había dado cuenta de que la amaba aún más de lo que había pensado, y sin ella no soportaba los días, se le hacían eternos y sin sentido, peor era cuando tenía que soportar a su dichosa esposa y todas las ridiculeces que se le ocurrían alegando que ahora que iba a darle un hijo merecía un mejor trato.

Los hermanos de Gaara, al saber que iban a ser tíos, no podían estar más felices. Ellos pensaban que su hermano vivía un feliz matrimonio, que él y su esposa se amaban, ignorando completamente el hecho de que el Kazekage había sido obligado a casarse por órdenes del consejo. Él quiso mantenerlo en secreto, y la única persona que lo sabía era Matsuri.

Temari y Kankuro también desconocían totalmente los sentimientos de su hermano hacia su ex –alumna, y la relación secreta que habían mantenido por más de un año. Aunque la rubia Sabaku No, siempre supo que Matsuri amaba a Gaara, y se sentía mal por ella, pensando que él nunca le iba a corresponder ya que amaba a su esposa, y ahora iban a tener un hijo.

Hoy se encontraba como siempre en su oficina, revisando misiones, papeles y más papeles. Deseaba verla, no podía concentrarse. Aunque ahora no pudiera tocarla, al menos observarla de lejos le daba cierta satisfacción.

—Mierda… - Masculló enojado, ya harto de no poder cumplir sus deberes como líder de la aldea, por la simple razón de no poder quitar de su cabeza aquella imagen de Matsuri, llorando en el momento en que él le rompió el corazón, y de paso el suyo propio.

En ese momento unos golpes a su puerta llamaron su atención, haciendo que por lo menos unos segundos, se olvidara de su tormento.

—Pase – Indicó. La puerta se abrió entonces, mostrando la silueta de su hermana mayor, Temari, la cual traía una hoja de papel en sus manos.

—Permiso Gaara, ha llegado este mensaje de Konoha – Informó la rubia, quien notó enseguida lo inquieto que se encontraba su hermano.

—¿Es sobre los exámenes Chuunin? – Preguntó el Kazekage, tratando de pasar de ese tema lo más rápido posible, para volver a estar solo.

—Así es, tendremos que viajar allá, ya que dentro de cinco días se celebrarán las pruebas finales – Respondió Temari – Pero tenemos un pequeño problema…

—¿Cuál es?

—Es que Kankuro dijo que no podrá ir con nosotros porque tiene una misión con su escuadrón marionetista, así que yo me tomé la libertad de escoger a otra persona para que vaya con nosotros – Explicó la kunoichi con calma. Gaara sólo la miró frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—¿Y se puede saber quien es? – Preguntó algo cabreado. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de salir de ahí y ahora tendría que ir a Konoha para esos exámenes en los cuales ciertamente no estaba interesado.

—Matsuri – Ante la mención de este nombre, de pronto los ojos del Kazekage destellaron con un extraño brillo que llamó la atención de su hermana.

000000000000

Matsuri se encontraba observando las nubes desde la cima del palacio del Kazekage. Desde que todo había terminado con él, ya no era la misma. Ahora estaba triste, a donde quiera que fuera todos podían darse cuenta de que algo le había pasado, ya que no sonreía como era habitual en ella.

Se sentía dolida, destrozada, porque simplemente sin él no podía vivir. Le hubiera dado igual seguir siendo su amante, mientras estuviese con él, pero estando la vida de un pequeño inocente de por medio, todo cambiaba drásticamente la situación.

En este momento se encontraba recordando la petición de Temari, la cual había aceptado sólo porque quería estar junto a él, para poder observarlo, para admirarlo, aunque no pudiese volver a sentir su calor nunca más.

—_¿Quieres que vaya contigo y con… Kazekage-sama a Konoha? – Preguntó la castaña bajando la mirada. La verdad no se sentía bien como para viajar a su lado, pero lo extrañaba demasiado y al menos estar cerca de él le haría feliz._

—_Si, es que Kankuro no podrá ir esta vez, y tú eres la asistente de Gaara, creo que está bien que vayas con nosotros – Volvió a decir Temari. Observó como la chica se ponía algo triste, la había notado así desde que supieron que Sayuri estaba embarazada, así que pensó que Matsuri sólo estaba triste por esa razón._

—_Es que… no lo sé, seguro él no quiere que yo vaya – Dijo Matsuri dándole la espalda a Temari – Además yo…_

—_No digas eso – La interrumpió la rubia – Tú eres su ex alumna, estoy segura de que él estará muy de acuerdo en que vayas, así que no te puedes negar ¿De acuerdo Matsuri?_

—_P-pero…_

—_Matsuri…_

—_De acuerdo… - Dijo la chica soltando un suspiro. Tal vez fuera demasiado doloroso estar tan cerca de él sin poder tocarlo, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir que esa mujer ya no estaba entre ellos._

—Mañana… - Susurró con tristeza, mirando otra vez las nubes, tratando de no llorar otra vez.

000000000000

El día del viaje a Konoha llegó, y cuando Gaara miró a Matsuri ella bajó la cabeza, evitando sus ojos. Él se sintió mal, le dolía ver que por su culpa ella estaba sufriendo de esa manera, que le había hecho tanto daño al ser tan egoísta, al haber estado con ella sabiendo que jamás podría separarse de su esposa.

—Te extrañaré mi amor – Dijo Sayuri, abrazando a su esposo frente a todos los que los despedían en la salida de la aldea. Gaara simplemente la miró molesto, diciéndole con el sólo gesto de su rostro que no le gustaban ese tipo de demostraciones de "afecto" en público.

Matsuri sólo miró la escena con un profundo dolor en su corazón, pero se mantuvo firme, y no dijo nada tampoco.

—¡Regrese pronto Kazekage-sama! – Gritaron varios de los aldeanos y los ninjas. Todos se despidieron de los tres ninjas, y al fin partieron hacia su destino: Konoha.

000000000000

Después de tres días de viaje, finalmente pudieron ver las puertas de la aldea aliada, por lo que en los labios de Temari se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, ya que vería a cierta personita especial.

—Bienvenido Kazekage-sama – Le dijeron los guardias de la entrada. Gaara les saludó con un gesto de mano y se fue hacia el interior de la aldea, específicamente hacia la torre de la Hokage, para hablar sobre lo que les acontecía.

Temari y Matsuri debían ir con él, pero al llegar se les informó que ya tenían listo el lugar donde se iban a quedar y Shizune las guió mientras los Kages se quedaban hablando en la oficina.

Las dos kunoichis de la arena estaban en un cuarto muy bien acondicionado para ellas, hablando tranquilamente.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara Matsuri? – Le preguntó Temari de pronto, ya cansada de verla así, tan deprimida - ¿Es por mi hermano cierto?

—Temari-san yo…

—Matsuri, sé que siempre has estado enamorada de él – Temari vio como la expresión de la castaña se tornaba aún más triste y dolorosa – Pero debes entender que él está casado, y va a tener un hijo.

—Ya lo sé, no tienes para que repetírmelo – Dijo Matsuri mostrando una sonrisa fingida a su amiga – Yo no pretendo hacer nada, sólo me duele lo que está pasando… - Ya no pudo seguir reteniendo sus lágrimas por más tiempo, en estos momentos no podía llegar a sentirse peor. Temari la abrazó para tratar de consolarla, pero todo consuelo era inútil, nada podría sanar jamás la herida de su corazón.

—Tranquila Matsuri, no llores – Le dijo Temari, sintiendo también deseos de llorar al ver cuanto sufría su amiga.

000000000000

Gaara se encontraba dentro de la oficina de Tsunade, discutiendo sobre los asuntos del examen chûnin, el cual se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos días. El pelirrojo estaba por salir de la oficina cuando alguien entró de pronto, y sin tocar.

—¡Oye vieja! ¡¿Es verdad que Gaara está aquí? – Gritó Naruto eufórico y emocionado por volver a ver a su amigo.

Tsunade lo miró con una venita marcada en la frente y Gaara sólo esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver a Naruto, su primer amigo. El rubio lo miró y le sonrió muy alegre.

—¡Gaara!

—Hola Naruto – Lo saludó el pelirrojo, sin poner una expresión demasiado escandalosa, a diferencia del rubio, el cual se veía realmente feliz.

—¡Naruto, no me digas vieja, y saluda con más respeto al Kazekage! – Lo regañó Tsunade muy enojada, y es que Naruto jamás cambiaba. Aunque fuera el futuro Hokage y el héroe de toda Konoha, seguía sin mostrar algún respeto por la autoridad.

—L-lo siento – Se disculpó Naruto algo asustado, pues temía ser golpeado nuevamente por esa mujer. Cuando la vio suspirar supo que ella se había calmado, así que decidió hablar con Gaara – Hey, Gaara ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer ramen? Yo invito.

—Bueno… - El Kazekage lo miró con algo de duda, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, y no podía hacerlo con nadie de su aldea – De acuerdo Naruto, vamos.

El pelirrojo se levantó de su cómodo asiento y haciendo una leve reverencia a la Hokage, se despidió y salió junto con Naruto.

000000000000

Matsuri necesitaba despejarse, tenía que respirar un poco de aire puro y mientras aprovecharía de conocer un poco la aldea. Muy pocas veces había tenido el placer de estar en Konoha, y es que le gustaba mucho esa aldea, le parecía muy hermosa y confortable.

—Además así dejo a Temari-san a solas con ese chico – Susurró recordando que se habían encontrado con Shikamaru Nara mientras recorrían la aldea juntas y que a partir de ese momento Temari había comenzado a comportarse muy extraño. Era obvio que estaba enamorada de él, así que quiso ayudarle, por eso los había dejado a solas.

Caminó por mucho rato, viendo las casas, las calles, y las personas, pero aunque trataba de sentirse bien le costaba mucho.

Al pasar por una de las tantas calles, vio a la persona que tanto amaba. Estaba acompañado de Naruto Uzumaki, aquel ninja que había ayudado a rescatarla una vez y que había rescatado a Gaara cuando fue secuestrado por Akatsuki. Ella le estaba muy agradecida a Naruto por haber salvado a Gaara y aunque ahora quisiese ir a decirle algo, no se atrevía, porque estaba con él.

000000000000

—Dos platos de ramen viejo – Pidió Naruto animadamente, mientras que Gaara seguía tan callado como siempre - ¿Y Gaara? ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu matrimonio?

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? – Preguntó el Kazekage, quien odiaba que le preguntaran por su matrimonio. Naruto asintió con la cabeza, notando que algo le estaba molestando al pelirrojo – Naruto, todo está mal.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Te lo contaré… necesito decírselo a alguien… - Mientras él le contaba a Naruto todo lo sucedido, incluida su secreta relación con su alumna, el rubio escuchaba atentamente, sin poder creer que Gaara estaba metido en tan terrible lío. Él pensaba que estar casado con una persona que no amabas era algo muy triste, pero por suerte él estaba con la chica que amaba, y después de mucho luchar por que les permitieran casarse, al fin el clan Hyûga había aceptado su relación con Hinata, y pronto iban a contraer nupcias.

Naruto se sentía mal por Gaara, deseaba que él también estuviera con la persona que amaba, pero lamentablemente a él no le era posible hacer nada.

—Vaya… entonces esa chica… Matsuri, es la que tú amas… - Dijo el rubio bajando la mirada – Lo siento Gaara, de verdad.

—Estoy condenado ¿No es cierto?

—Así parece – Respondió el rubio. Cuando vio que su amigo bajaba la mirada se sintió un poco mal por haber dicho ese comentario – Eh… quiero decir, tal vez aún haya una forma… - Trató de arreglarlo.

—No te molestes en tratar de consolarme Naruto, sólo necesitaba contarlo, pero sé que nadie puede ayudarme, así que tranquilo.

—Gaara… lamento que tengas que vivir algo así.

—Gracias.

000000000000

Matsuri estaba caminando aún por la aldea, pero de pronto comenzó a sentirse mal. La vista se le nubló y se sostuvo la cabeza para no caer.

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – Le preguntó una aldeana. Ella asintió con la cabeza, dispuesta a regresar al hotel para descansar, pero volvió a sentirse mal y en menos de un segundo su vista se volvió completamente negra.

000000000000

Gaara y Naruto salieron de Ichiraku ramen. El rubio contaba muy animado todas sus hazañas desde la última vez que se habían visto y Gaara le oía atentamente, tratando de no pensar en Matsuri, per por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento, y sentía que estaba relacionado con ella.

—…Y así es como por fin dentro de unos meses seré Hokage – Dijo Naruto con su enorme sonrisa.

—Vaya, hasta que me has alcanzado – Le respondió Gaara, sin sonreír, ya que ese no era su estilo.

Algunas aldeanas y ninjas que pasaban por el lugar, le saludaban con respeto, al igual que a Naruto, ya que como iba a ser el Hokage todos le tenían mucho respeto.

—¿Supiste lo que pasó? Parece que una ninja se desmayó en mitad de la calle, y ahora está con la Hokage – Preguntó una chica a otra, la cual negó con la cabeza.

—No, no tenía idea – Respondió.

—"_Que chicas tan chismosas hay en Konoha_" – Pensó Gaara sin tomarle demasiada importancia a lo que estaban hablando, sin embargo lo siguiente que dijeron lo dejó muy sorprendido.

—Era una muchacha de la aldea de la arena que está de visita creo, una joven castaña, parece que estaba muy mal… - Siguió diciendo la chica, a lo que Gaara detuvo de inmediato sus pasos, quedándose paralizado por unos segundos.

—Matsuri – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo, sin siquiera saber a donde.

—¡Hey, Gaara! – Lo llamó Naruto, corriendo detrás de él.

En estos momentos a Gaara no le importaba nada, lo único que quería era saber que ella estaba bien.

000000000000

—¿Qué me pasó Tsunade-sama? – Preguntó la Kunoichi de la arena a la Hokage. Ambas estaban en una sala del hospital y la castaña estaba sentada sobre una camilla.

—Bueno, tengo una leve sospecha de lo que puede ser – Respondió la rubia – Dime algo ¿Cómo ha estado tu periodo últimamente?

—¿Eso? Pues… este mes no me ha llegado… - De pronto se quedó callada ¿Podría ser? - ¿Acaso yo estoy…?

—Pues si tienes novio, si, es muy posible que estés embarazada Matsuri, así que deberás cuidarte mejor de ahora en adelante ¿De acuerdo?

La castaña asintió aún sorprendida, llevando una mano a su vientre. No podía creerlo, ahora ella también iba a tener un hijo, también iba a darle un hijo a Gaara. Estaba feliz por eso, pero lo malo era que no podría decírselo ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Lo mejor era dejarlo todo, irse de la aldea y que él no supiera más de ella, y que nunca se enterara de que estaba esperando un hijo de él. Así ya no sería una carga para Gaara, él no tendría que preocuparse más por ella.

Tsunade se había dado la vuelta para buscar unas cosas y cuando volteó a verla ella ya no estaba. Se extrañó un poco y también se preocupó, ya era de noche y temía que le pudiera pasar algo.

—¡Tsunade! – Oyó un grito llamándola y en ese momento entró Gaara, seguido de Naruto.

—¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la mujer un tanto confundida al ver al Kazekage -que siempre estaba tan serio- así de alterado.

—¿Matsuri? ¿Dónde está Matsuri?

—Estuvo aquí hasta hace unos segundos, pero se ha ido – Respondió la rubia – Aunque me preocupa que se haya ido sola, pobre.

—¿Qué tenía vieja? – Inquirió esta vez Naruto, tan preocupado como su amigo. Gaara le miró expectante y ella simplemente suspiró.

—No es nada grave, sólo está embarazada – Dijo al fin, haciendo que los dos jóvenes se sorprendieran. Sin embargo la sorprendida fue ella al ver como el pelirrojo salía corriendo otra vez y Naruto sólo se quedaba ahí parado - ¿Qué sucede Naruto? – Cuestionó aún asombrada por esa reacción.

—Es su hijo – Respondió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que Tsunade no pudo evitar volver a sorprenderse.

000000000000

—Esta es la única oportunidad que tengo de huir – Susurró la castaña mientras levantaba su pequeño bolso, en el cual llevaba sólo lo necesario (sus armas ninja y un poco de dinero). Estaba dispuesta a huir de él, para no ser una molestia.

Cuando estaba por llegar a las puertas de la aldea, se sorprendió al verle apoyado contra un árbol, mirándola fijamente.

—Sabía que harías esto – Le dijo Gaara, manteniendo una expresión seria en su rostro – Ya lo sé todo Matsuri, que vas a tener un hijo mío ¿Y tú pensabas dejarme?

—Lo siento Gaara – Dijo la chica bajando la mirada – Es sólo que yo… no quiero ser…

—Tú no eres una carga – La interrumpió el pelirrojo parándose justo delante de ella, dejándola sorprendida. Él la abrazó cálidamente, como si ya no quisiera separarse de ella nunca – Matsuri, te amo, no podría soportar verte lejos, y menos ahora que vas a darme un hijo…

—P-pero… Sayuri… la aldea… - Susurró Matsuri, comenzando a soltar algunas lágrimas, porque en verdad no quería seguir interfiriendo en la vida de él.

—No me importa nada ahora, ni ser el Kazekage, ni seguir aparentando un feliz matrimonio, lo único que me importa eres tú – Gaara la tomó del mentón, obligándola a verlo a los ojos – Me encargaré de mi hijo con Sayuri, pero no puedo seguir casado con ella, menos ahora que sé esto tan importante.

—Pero si te separas de ella dejarás de ser el Kazekage… - Dijo Matsuri tratando de persuadirlo de que no dejara todo por ella.

Eso era lo que Gaara más admiraba en Matsuri y lo que le hacía amarla tanto. A ella siempre le preocupaba más el bienestar de los demás antes que el suyo propio, sólo por eso jamás la dejaría sola.

—¿Qué crees que es más importante para mi, un puesto en la aldea, o tú? – Cuestionó el Kazekage, acercando su rostro al de ella. Matsuri iba a contestar, pero sus labios fueron sellados por los de él y esa fue su respuesta; para Sabaku No Gaara no había nada en el mundo que fuera más importante que la persona que amaba.

Continuara…

…

**Bueno ¿Quieren conti? ¿Quieren más lemon? ¿Tal vez un flash back de cómo fue la declaración de nuestro pelirrojo favorito a su alumna? Porque, este aún no es el final. **

**Si, dice Continuara jejejeje.**

**Bueno, si quieren sólo pidan, que yo con gusto escribo ^^**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz.**


	3. A escondidas III

**Buenas!**

**Aquí viene la tercera parte (Y no última) de este fic. Gracias por todos sus reviews, me animaron tanto que lo terminé apenas en unas horas xD.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, que como había dicho, contiene lemon, y la explicación de cómo se hicieron amantes Gaara y Matsuri. A mi parecer, un capítulo muy romántico ^^**

**A escondidas III**

Sin duda las palabras que él acababa de decirle eran las que más feliz le habían hecho, pero tenía miedo.

La persona que tanto ella amaba estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo, él estaba decidido a renunciar a todo por estar a su lado, y tenía miedo de que luego pudiera arrepentirse.

Y sin embargo no quería alejarse de él. Quería aferrarse más a su cuerpo, respirar su aroma, estar entre sus brazos. No quería que él la volviera a dejar porque sabía que eso la mataría. Ya la primera vez que sucedió creyó que iba a morir, y aunque sobrevivió como pudo sabía que no habría una segunda vez.

Por su parte, el Kazekage estaba decidido, sabía que había tomado la decisión más importante en su vida, y lo haría por ella y por su hijo, porque los amaba a ambos más que a nada en el mundo, mucho más que un título en una aldea.

—¿De verdad crees que está bien? – Le preguntó la castaña, clavando sus ojos negros en los aguamarina de él, más su amado sólo le dedicó una sonrisa, con la cual logró tranquilizarla.

—Nada tendría sentido en mi vida si no puedo tenerte Matsuri – Le susurró antes de besarla. Matsuri abrió más su boca para permitirle a él explorarla con su lengua, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

Ya nada importaba, sólo el hecho de que estaban juntos y de que se amaban, y lo demás simplemente se podía ir al diablo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_Aquel día era sin vacilación el más triste que ella pudiera estar viviendo, y aquella imagen la más cruel._

_¿Por qué tenía que suceder? ¿Por qué él tenía que estar hoy frente al altar, con otra mujer?_

_Y realmente se sentía una cobarde y estúpida, porque jamás le dijo que lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Jamás se atrevió a confesarle los sentimientos que por más que tratara no lograba reprimir. Amaba al Kazekage de la aldea de la arena, lo amaba tanto que no cabía en su pecho el dolor que estaba sintiendo al verle jurar ante toda la aldea que le sería fiel a su ahora esposa, y que la amaría a pesar de todo._

_Sus lágrimas no se contuvieron al mismo tiempo que todos aplaudían por la unión de su amado Kazekage con aquella joven, hija de uno de los ancianos del consejo. Matsuri sentía como su corazón se rompía en diminutas partes, filosas y dolorosas, que le clavaban por dentro._

—_Hey Matsuri – La llamó la hermana del feliz esposo, mostrándole una sonrisa – No tienes para que emocionarte tanto._

_La castaña simplemente asintió; aunque sabía perfectamente que no estaba emocionada por esa boda, sino más bien se sentía destrozada. Y encima había tenido que asistir por obligación. Podría haberse quedado en su casa encerrada, llorando todo el tiempo si fuese necesario, pero él era su sensei y ante todo; su amigo, y le había pedido personalmente que fuera ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Rechazarlo? ¿Gritarle que no se casara porque ella lo amaba?_

_¿Y después de todo, quien le aseguraba a ella que él sentía lo mismo?_

_No, más bien, estaba claro que él no sentía lo mismo. Por algo se acababa de casar con Sayuri Sanjou._

—_Felicidades Gaara-sama – Dijo con la voz quebrada, acercándose a él, pero trató de disimular en lo más posible todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo._

_Él la miró por un eterno segundo, detallando su fino rostro cubierto por esas lágrimas, que ante sus ojos sólo la hacían lucir más hermosa de lo que ya era. Se fijó en los labios de la joven, tan apetecibles para él, y después siguió el contorno de su figura a través de ese vestido de fiesta de color rojo carmesí. Sabía que no estaba bien verla de esa manera, acababa de casarse con otra mujer, pero no podía evitar lo que sentía cada vez que su ex -alumna se le acercaba._

—_Gracias Matsuri – Respondió finalmente desviando la mirada. Sabía que estaba siendo sínico ¿Ser feliz con esa mujer? Era imposible, él no sentía nada por ella, esto no había sido nada más que un matrimonio arreglado y por conveniencia, sólo que los miembros del consejo, su esposa y él, eran los únicos que lo sabían._

_Aquel día se celebró una gran fiesta con todos los de la aldea, todos felices por la nueva vida del líder de su aldea._

_Sin embargo había dos personas que no se sentían felices para nada. Una era ella, que sufría al ver al amor de su vida convertido en el esposo de otra mujer. Y el otro, era el mismo novio._

_Él sabía perfectamente que se arrepentiría de la decisión que había tomado. Sólo quiso proteger a su aldea, ya que los anticuados miembros del consejo no le dejaron otra opción; o se casaba con la persona que ellos consideraban apropiada para él, o harían revivir todas sus absurdas leyes, poniendo en peligro la vida de su gente._

_Gaara había sacrificado su felicidad al lado de la mujer que realmente amaba, por el bien de su aldea. Era su deber como el Kazekage._

—_Estoy tan feliz por mi hermano – Dijo Temari con una sonrisa, llamando la atención de su amiga castaña, quien hasta hace un segundo no dejaba de observar al pelirrojo que estaba sentado en otra mesa junto a su esposa._

—_Eh, si… supongo que con esto Gaara-sama será muy feliz – Articuló bajando la mirada, pero se dio cuenta de que él también la veía a ella, lo que la hizo sentir un poco inquieta._

—_Claro, Gaara debe estar muy enamorado para haber tomado la decisión de casarse – Habló Kankuro, quien también se encontraba en la misma mesa de ellas, junto a su novia, una joven de cabello azulado y ojos verdes, llamada Kyoko, quien también se llevaba muy bien con Matsuri y Temari._

—_Supongo que así es – Dijo Kyoko sonriéndole a su novio._

—_Si, realmente me sorprendió que él lo decidiera tan rápido, seguro que la ama bastante – Opinó Temari. Sin darse cuenta, los comentarios de los hermanos Sabaku No, no ha hacían más que lastimar más a la pobre Matsuri._

_De un momento a otro ella se puso de pie en medio de la conversación, dejando a los tres que estaban con ella bastante sorprendidos. Abandonó la sala en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta y llegó hasta las frías y oscuras calles de Suna._

_Las estrellas en el cielo y la luna brillaban de forma anormal, y finalmente no pudo soportar por más tiempo todo eso y comenzó a llorar. Sus manos cubrieron su rostro para que nadie pudiera verlo, no quería que alguien le encontrase en ese lamentable estado, pero tampoco podía detenerse._

—_¿Por qué todo tuvo que resultar así…? - Susurró entre su llanto - ¿Por qué Gaara-sama?_

—_¿Por qué estás llorando Matsuri? – Escuchó una voz justo frente a ella y al levantar su vista, se quedó totalmente sorprendida. Gaara estaba parado ahí, viéndola fijamente con esa mirada helada que le calaba los huesos._

—_¿G-Gaara-sama? ¿N-no debería estar en su fiesta? – Preguntó evadiendo la pregunta que él le había hecho hace unos segundos, y es que en verdad no tenía deseos de contestarla. Él la miró fijamente mientras ella se secaba las lágrimas._

—_Desde hace rato ya no estoy ahí – Respondió con ese tono de voz tan sereno y calmado que siempre tenía – Me estaba aburriendo en esa fiesta, así que dejé a un clon de arena en mi lugar._

—_¿En serio? Vaya…_

_Gaara tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica –el cual aún seguía húmedo por las lágrimas-, e hizo que esta lo mirara._

—_No respondiste a mi pregunta, no me has dicho por que llorabas._

—_No es nada, es sólo… que las bodas me hacen emocionar mucho – Respondió tratando de evadir la mirada del Kazekage, pero él sólo la acercó más a su rostro, haciéndole imposible el dejar de verlo._

—_No mientas, te conozco demasiado, y sé con certeza que estás triste por algo – Le dijo tan cerca, que ella era capaz de respirar su aliento. Era la primera vez que lo tenía así de cerca y no quería alejarse, no quería dejar de sentir aquel calor que emanaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Sentía deseos de besarlo, de no dejarlo ir jamás de su lado. Sin embargo él ahora no era libre, ahora estaba con otra mujer, y ella no podría hacer algo como eso; besar a un hombre casado._

_Intentó apartarlo de su lado, pero él tampoco quería que ella se alejara y en lugar de dejarla ir la tomó por la cintura, haciendo que se pegara más a su cuerpo. Quería tenerla así para siempre, viéndolo con su rostro sonrojado y sorprendido._

—_¿Por qué te noto tan nerviosa?_

—_G-Gaara-sensei… y-yo…_

—_Ya no soy tu sensei, no deberías llamarme así de nuevo – Le regañó él, haciendo que ella se sintiera avergonzada._

—_Lo siento… - Se disculpó en tono triste, y él se dio cuenta de que sin querer la había puesto así. Se sintió un idiota, lo que menos quería era hacer sufrir a Matsuri._

—_No tienes que disculparte, más bien… yo debo de hacerlo, por lo que voy a hacer._

—_¿Qué cos…? – Pero Matsuri no pudo terminar su frase, al sentir como unos fríos labios hacían contacto con los suyos, produciendo un intenso cosquilleo en su estómago y la parte baja de su abdomen._

_Estaba sorprendida –tanto que abrió sus ojos a más no poder-, ese era su primer beso, y jamás imaginó que sería con él, y en el día de su boda. Había soñado más de mil veces como sería besar a su amado Gaara, pero sin duda esta sensación se salía de todo lo que eran sus fantasías, esto era real, real y prohibido._

_Trató de huir, pero él no se lo permitió, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su nuca, la obligó a quedarse así y con su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de su alumna. Ella no pudo hacer nada más que concederle la entrada y finalmente sintió como lentamente la lengua del Kazekage comenzaba a recorrer su cavidad bucal, quitándole todo el aire._

_Sus labios comenzaron a moverse torpemente sobre los de él, pues ella no sabía besar. Pero Gaara la fue guiando, haciendo que aquel beso se volviera intenso y apasionado._

_No sabía como había llegado hasta esa situación; en un momento estaba hablando con su ex –alumna y al otro la terminaba besando. Sin embargo se sentía tan bien, esos labios eran tan cálidos y dulces, y sonrió internamente al notar que ella era completamente inexperta, eso significaba que nadie la había tocado antes, que él era el primero en probar aquellos labios que lo estaban volviendo loco en este instante._

_Por fin se separaron al sentir que el oxígeno les faltaba y respiraron hondamente hasta sentir que se llenaban sus pulmones._

—_Matsuri yo… - Trató de hablar él, pero fue interrumpido por una fuerte cachetada propinada por la chica, lo cual lo dejó muy desconcertado - ¿Por qué me has golpeado?_

—_¿Con que derecho te robas mi primer beso? ¿Tú que eres un hombre casado? – Cuestionó la castaña, volviendo a llorar, porque se sentía una estúpida al haberle correspondido. Y esta era la primera vez que le trataba de esa forma, ella siempre le había hablado con respeto, pero ahora lo estaba tuteando, y hasta lo había golpeado. Se dio cuenta de esto y bajó su mano –que aún seguía levantada tras la bofetada- mirando al desconcertado Kazekage con vergüenza – Lo siento mucho Gaara-sama._

—_Matsuri… - Articuló él al verla salir corriendo. Ella tenía razón, él no tenía el derecho de hacerle eso ¿Pero por que la había besado? Simplemente lo había hecho porque ya no podía acallar ese sentimiento hacia ella, porque ella era la mujer que amaba, y no esa que ahora llevaba el título de "esposa". Y en estos momentos se sentía impotente, porque por más que quisiera ir tras sus pasos, simplemente no tenía el derecho de amarla así._

__.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.__

_Una semana había transcurrido desde la última vez que la vio, aquella noche en la cual se había robado el primer beso de sus labios, cuando había degustado ese suave elixir que lo había embriagado tanto que aún no podía olvidar su sabor._

_Matsuri había pedido una misión y se marchó, seguramente para no tener que verlo más, y lo peor era que él ni siquiera autorizó dicha misión, lo había hecho uno de los del consejo sin consultarle nada. Sólo recibió una notificación cuando ella ya estaba fuera de la aldea_

_¿Pero quien demonios se creían enviándole una estúpida notificación? ¿Qué no era el maldito líder de esa aldea? ¿Entonces por que tomaban decisiones sin consultarle? Y más tratándose de Matsuri._

_Gaara no podría perdonarse si algo le hubiese pasado a su querida ex –alumna, si ella ya no regresara más, si en medio de esa misión, por alguna razón su vida se hubiese apagado y él no hubiera estado para brindarle su apoyo._

_Ese pensamiento lo estaba atormentando, no podía seguir así, necesitaba noticias de ella en este mismo momento o de lo contrario moriría de un colapso nervioso._

—_Permiso Gaara – Oyó una voz detrás de su puerta y vio como su hermana entraba a su oficina – Estuve golpeando por un buen rato, pero parecías no oírme, así que entré de todos modos._

—_Lo siento, estaba distraído – Dijo Gaara, quien al cabo de unos segundos tomó una pila de papeles de su escritorio entre sus manos y comenzó a ojearlos, pero sin prestarles atención verdaderamente - ¿Qué se te ofrece?_

—_Sólo venía a dejarte estos informes de misiones – Dijo la rubia caminando hacia su escritorio - Y a informarte que Matsuri llegó hace como una hora, sé que estabas preocupado por ella, como fue tu alumna… - Cuando Gaara oyó estas palabras un gran peso se le quitó de encima, por fin sabía que ella estaba en la aldea._

—_¿Ah si? – Preguntó aparentando desinterés - ¿Y como está?_

—_Bien, sólo tiene unos cuantos raspones y nada más – Respondió Temari con una sonrisa. Ella pensaba que Gaara estaba preocupado única y exclusivamente porque Matsuri había sido su alumna, pero no tenía idea de lo que en verdad sucedía con su hermano menor – Por cierto, Sayuri me dijo que te avisara que hoy no llegues tarde._

—_Si, claro – Dijo fríamente al oír que mencionaban a esa mujer. Llevaba sólo una semana casado con ella, pero ya no la soportaba. Era tan superficial y frívola, no podía compararla con Matsuri en ninguna cosa, en todo su querida ex –alumna era mil veces mejor. Además Sayuri ni siquiera era Kunoichi y no hacía más que pasársela sentada todo el día en el sillón sin hacer nada._

_Como estaba deseando en estos momentos ver a Matsuri y aunque sea ofrecerle una disculpa por haberla besado, pero sinceramente no se arrepentía de ello, era lo mejor que había sentido en su vida, y si no fuera porque Matsuri le había sacado en cara que era un hombre casado, si ella no fuera tan correcta, seguro no perdería oportunidad para besarla todas las veces que quisiera._

_Si, definitivamente iría a verla. Necesitaba disculparse por haber hecho algo que le gustó tanto, y sabía perfectamente que a ella también._

__.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.__

—_Vaya, que relajante fue – Dijo Matsuri saliendo del baño. Acababa de tomar una ducha caliente y es que en verdad la necesitaba, después de una semana de misión._

_Se vistió con un pijama blanco de una tela muy delgada y casi transparente y que tenía dos tiritas en los hombros. Le llegaba sólo a medio muslo, por lo que le hacía ver muy sexy ante cualquier hombre. Después de eso se sentó sobre su cama y sacó una especie de crema del cajón de su mesita de noche, la cual comenzó a aplicar delicadamente sobre sus piernas._

_Estaba pensando en dejar la aldea, cambiar de vida, así ya no tendría que sufrir al ver al amor de su vida en brazos de otra, esa era la mejor opción. Sin embargo, no podía sacarse de la mente aquel, su primer beso. Gaara se lo había robado así nada más, justo ese día tan triste para ella ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Y encima ella lo había golpeado._

_No había tenido cara para verle al día siguiente, por eso pidió esa misión, para alejarse, pero no hizo más que pensar en él todo el tiempo._

—_Si tan sólo no te hubieras casado… - Susurró soltando un suspiro. En ese mismo momento sintió como una brisa helada entraba por su ventana, desviando su mirada hacia ella – Que raro, juro haberla cerrado – Dijo al notarla completamente abierta. Las cortinas se movían con el viento helado que hacía afuera, así que se levantó a cerrarla, no sin antes mirar la luna una vez – Vaya… - Susurró._

_No pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa al darse la vuelta y ver frente a ella al Kazekage, parado en mitad de su habitación, sin quitarle la vista de encima._

_Se sintió desnudada ante su mirada, e instintivamente se cubrió, pues sabía que estaba usando algo muy revelador. Se sonrojó mientras pensaba en que decirle: ¿Qué esto era invasión a la propiedad privada? ¿Qué se fuera y no volviera más? ¿Qué lo odiaba y no quería verle? Sabía que eso no era cierto, lo amaba y quería que se quedara, de verdad._

—_¿No vas a decir nada? – Le preguntó, haciendo que la avergonzada mirada de ella se levantara para cruzarse con la suya – Siento haber entrado así a tu cuarto, pero necesitaba hablar contigo._

—_P-podría haber usado la puerta – Articuló difícilmente Matsuri. Estaba demasiado avergonzada como para quedarse ahí, debía ir y ponerse algo que la cubriera más – P-permiso – Dijo para ir hacia su armario, pero él se lo impidió agarrándola por la muñeca._

—_No Matsuri – Eso había sonado más como una orden que como una petición, y así lo sintió Matsuri y por ende le hizo caso._

—_P-pero Gaara-sama – Trató de protestar – No es correcto que yo esté vistiendo así frente a usted._

—_A mi me gusta como te ves – Le contestó Gaara, haciendo que un evidente rubor cubriera sus mejillas – Ahora… yo sólo venía a disculparme por lo que hice la otra noche, sé que no estuvo bien besarte, yo…_

—_¿Acaso es tan malo para usted haberme besado? – La pregunta de ella interrumpió lo que trataba de decir - ¿Se arrepiente verdad? N-no lo culpo… eso sólo fue una tontería, Gaara-sama… no tiene que disculparse con alguien como yo…_

—_No digas eso Matsuri, para mí no fue ninguna tontería ¿Acaso lo fue para ti? – Cuestionó dolido por lo que Matsuri acababa de decirle, pensando en que ese maravilloso beso no había significado nada para ella._

—_Por supuesto que no… pero hubiera deseado que no ocurriera jamás – Respondió la castaña mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas otra vez y él observaba con una expresión de tristeza como la mujer que amaba sufría por su culpa._

—_Entonces te arrepientes… - Susurró el pelirrojo con tristeza - ¿Crees que soy un monstruo y por eso no debiste besarme?_

—_No… - Le dijo Matsuri mirándolo a los ojos – Yo no debí besarlo, porque después de eso jamás podré arrancarlo de mi ser, porque lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, y me duele saber que jamás podré estar a su lado._

_Gaara estaba sorprendido, jamás pensó oírle decir eso. Ella lo amaba como él también a ella, lo había descubierto demasiado tarde ¿Pero que hacer?_

—_Matsuri… y-yo… - Por primera vez se sentía nervioso y no sabía que decir, no sabía cuales eran las palabras correctas, porque no quería lastimarla._

—_Por favor déjeme sola… yo no volveré a molestarle, me iré de la aldea, así no se sentirá culpable por mi causa – Le aseguró Matsuri dando unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de él, pero en cuanto Gaara le oyó decir que se iría, que se apartaría de su lado, algo en su interior le gritó que no lo permitiera y sin más la abrazó cálidamente por la espalda, haciendo que Matsuri se sorprendiera. Después de eso la volteó, quedando ambos frente a frente, y cuando vio que ella estaba a punto de decirle algo, simplemente la calló con sus labios. Pudo sentir como ella correspondió a su beso y eso lo hizo muy feliz. Sabía que esto estaba mal, pero ya no podía detenerse._

—_Yo también te amo Matsuri – Le confesó al fin, observando como las pupilas de la chica se contraían con la sorpresa que esas palabras le causaban – Te amo – Repitió antes de volver a besarla._

_Matsuri creía estar en un sueño, él la había besado y después le dijo que la amaba ¿Acaso podía haber algo mejor que eso? ¿Acaso había alguna cosa en el mundo que le hiciera sentir tan feliz como ahora?_

—_P-pero, Gaara-sensei… si esto es verdad ¿Por qué se casó con ella? – Preguntó dolida. Y con justa razón ¿Cómo podía decirle que la amaba tras haberse casado hace tan sólo una semana?_

—_El consejo me obligó a hacerlo – Dijo él, quitándose por fin aquel secreto que tanto lo agobiaba – Ellos me hicieron tomar esa decisión, pero yo no la amo, no siento nada por ella, en cambio tú… tú me enloqueces con sólo mirarte. Al principio no sabía que era esto… pero conforme pasaba el tiempo lo fui descubriendo, sólo que cuando planeaba decírtelo surgió todo aquello, y no me quedó más opción que aceptar._

—_G-Gaara-sama… n-no puedo creerlo, que me quiera como yo a usted – Le dijo Matsuri – Y que ellos lo hayan obligado, es algo tan… injusto._

—_Lo sé, lo sé y sé que no puedo estar contigo como quiero… - Gaara la tomó por la cintura mientras la abrazaba tiernamente, ocultando el rostro en el cuello de Matsuri – Yo quería que tú fueras mi esposa, no ella… y lo siento, lo siento mucho._

—_No importa… - Le susurró Matsuri al oído – Al menos sé que siente lo mismo que yo… y aunque no podamos estar juntos, saber esto me hace un poco feliz – Sonrió levemente. Gaara se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos ¿Cómo podía ser tan linda?_

—_No quiero, no quiero estar lejos de ti, por favor júrame que no te vas a ir. Matsuri quédate conmigo… permíteme demostrarte cuanto te amo._

—_Si, Gaara-sensei – Respondió Matsuri antes de ser ella misma quien lo besara. Ya no le importaba que él fuera un hombre casado, que estuviera rompiendo todas las reglas, le valía un comino, lo único que le importaba a Matsuri era pertenecer al hombre que amaba, sin importar cuan prohibido fuese._

_Gaara recostó a Matsuri suavemente sobre su cama, acomodándose sobre ella, para comenzar a besar su cuello delicadamente. De alguna forma la sentía tan frágil - como si en cualquier momento se fuese a romper-, que la estaba tratando con el mayor cuidado posible._

_Su mano izquierda se deslizó lentamente por la suave pierna derecha de Matsuri, desde su rodilla hasta su muslo, en donde se detuvo proporcionándole caricias circulares. Ella gemía levemente al sentir como sus labios descendían hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos, besando todo lo que su revelador escote no lograba cubrir._

_Matsuri cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por todo lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento. Los abrió de golpe y con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas al sentir como Gaara palpaba con sus dedos, y de forma muy lenta su parte más sensible, al mismo tiempo que su lengua subía por su cuello, llegando hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Una vez ahí, le susurró algo al oído._

—_Te amo tanto Matsuri… - Murmuró haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica temblara por completo – Y quiero hacerte mía… - Y esas palabras fueron las que rebasaron la poca razón que le quedaba a Matsuri. Ya no quería pensar en nada, sólo dejarse llevar._

—_G-Gaara-sensei… - Gimió al sentir una vez más como él masajeaba su entrepierna con lentitud. Estaba realmente nerviosa, ya que esta sería su primera vez, pero estaba feliz al saber que sería con él._

_Gaara por su parte ya no soportaba más el tenerla así, quería sentirla suya por completo, y ese molesto –aunque sexy- pijama le estaba impidiendo verla completamente._

_Se levantó, quedando de rodillas sobre la cama. Matsuri pudo sentir como el calor de su cuerpo la abandonaba, pero no pudo protestar al notar que él la levantaba a ella también, para deslizar el camisón blanco hacia arriba, quitándoselo por completo. Gaara deleitó su vista al observar aquellos blancos senos que parecían dos montañas, en verdad mucho más grandes de lo que se veían con la ropa habitual de la chica._

_Sin esperar más volvió a recostar a Matsuri para comenzar a masajear sus pechos con ambas manos. Matsuri dejaba que leves gemidos salieran de sus labios mientras sentía como poco a poco su entrepierna se comenzaba a humedecer, excitada por lo que estaba viviendo._

—_Me gustas mucho… eres tan hermosa… - Le decía Gaara mientras acercaba su boca a uno de sus pezones, y comenzó a darle leves mordiscos, al tiempo que seguía masajeando el otro con la mano. Matsuri no podía más, sentía que moriría en cualquier momento, esto era mucho más intenso que todas las veces que se había imaginado con él. Ni en sus más oscuras fantasías había soñado algo así._

_Sin perder tiempo, ella comenzó a deslizar sus manos por la espalda del pelirrojo, ya que hasta ahora sólo había estado quieta, sintiendo lo que él le hacía, pero no era justo, ella también quería tocar, también quería verlo sin toda esa ropa._

—_Gaara-sensei… yo también quiero… verlo sin ropa… - Susurró débilmente debido a lo agitada que se encontraba su respiración. Gaara sonrió de medio lado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había quitado todo lo que cubría su pecho, dejándolo al descubierto para ella. Matsuri se ruborizó al verlo así, jamás lo había visto de otra forma que no fuera enfundado en su traje ninja o en su túnica de Kazekage y esta nueva visión la hacía sentir realmente conforme._

_Ella logró hacer que él quedara debajo, y ya que sentía menos vergüenza –pues se había acostumbrado a la situación-, comenzó a besar dulcemente el pecho de su ex –sensei, depositando besos cortos pero intensos, que lo hacían sentirse realmente bien. Gaara observaba como Matsuri bajaba cada vez más, hasta encontrarse con el borde de su pantalón. La chica acercó su mano temblorosa y observó aquel bulto entre las piernas del Kazekage. Rápidamente se deshizo de esa prenda, dejándolo sólo en ropa interior._

_Matsuri palpó aquella zona con sus dedos con cierta timidez, y sintió como aquel miembro se endurecía más con su contacto. Gaara gimió de una forma ronca, haciendo que ella lo viera sorprendida. Su mano esta vez se deslizó por debajo de la tela, tocando con mayor ahínco aquella parte. El pelirrojo ya no puedo aguantar más, y tomando de la mano a Matsuri, la obligó a quedar debajo de él._

—_No dejaré que me vuelvas loco sin haberlo hecho yo primero – Le susurró al oído, al mismo tiempo que le bajaba las bragas, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y se sorprendiera cuando sintió como uno de sus dedos se hundía en ella._

—_G-Gaara… -sama… ahhh – Gimió la castaña. Gaara la besó en los labios mientras seguía jugando con su parte íntima y luego la miró directo a los ojos._

—_No es necesario que sigas llamándome así, para ti soy sólo Gaara ¿De acuerdo?_

—_H-hai, Gaara… - Contestó ella, cerrando sus ojos al sentir como llegaba a su primer orgasmo, el primero en toda su vida, y era proporcionado por él, por esa razón no podía sentirse más feliz._

_El Kazekage besó una vez más a su ex –alumna, introduciendo la lengua en su boca, mientras sacaba su mano por fin. Mientras sus labios seguían unidos, Matsuri deslizó el bóxer del pelirrojo, para que al fin los dos quedaran igual, completamente desnudos y como Dios los había traído al mundo._

_Se separaron en busca de aire y fue allí cuando ella pudo notar el miembro erecto de Gaara, asustándose por un momento al imaginarse eso dentro de ella. Gaara notó su nerviosismo y como no quería obligarla a nada, la miró con una dulce sonrisa._

—_¿Matsuri, estás segura de que quieres que continúe? Si tú me lo pides ahora yo puedo detenerme – Le dijo con calma, y una dulzura que ni él mismo sabía que tenía. Siempre había sido considerado un monstruo, pero con ella no podía ser así, a ella no podía tratarla de otra forma que no fuera la más atenta del mundo._

_Matsuri lo miró y con un dulce tono de voz le respondió – Si, Gaara… - Le hizo caso en llamarlo como él había pedido – Quiero sentirte, quiero ser tuya completamente, no me importa que no pueda estar contigo frente a todos los demás… si al menos puedo tenerte a escondidas…_

_Ante estas palabras Gaara ya no pudo más, y mientras besaba a Matsuri en los labios se acomodó entre sus piernas, separándolas para que no le fuera difícil entrar. Con cuidado comenzó a penetrarla, sintiendo como ella enterraba sus uñas en su espalda entre medio de aquel beso. Cuando se separó de sus labios para tomar aire pudo oírla gritar por el dolor que le estaba produciendo. No quería lastimarla, pero era necesario, y se sentía feliz de ser el primero en su vida –y definitivamente el único-._

_Matsuri sintió como algo se desgarraba en su interior al tiempo que aquel miembro entraba por completo en ella. Primero se quedó quieto, esperando a que Matsuri se acostumbrara a aquella invasión en su cuerpo y cuando notó que ella movía levemente sus caderas entendió que ya era el momento._

_Las sábanas blancas se encontraban teñidas de rojo, mientras los dos cuerpos sobre ellas se movían, hechos ya uno. Las envestidas de Gaara eran cada vez más potentes mientras los gemidos de la castaña –cada vez más audibles- lo incitaban a continuar, sintiendo como todo su ser se llenaba de ella, de su calor, de su aroma, de sus besos y de su amor._

_Finalmente Matsuri sintió que iba a llegar al orgasmo, arqueando levemente su espalda para recibir las últimas envestidas de Gaara en su interior, y soltando un grito al sentir el placer recorrerla por completo, al mismo tiempo que un líquido caliente se derramaba dentro. Gaara sintió las paredes del sexo femenino contraerse, apretando su miembro gozosamente, derramándose en el interior de Matsuri._

_Después de acabar, salió de ella con cuidado, recostándose a su lado. Matsuri apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su pelirrojo, mirándolo fijamente._

—_Te amo – Le dijo sonriendo. Él le respondió con otra sonrisa y acarició su cabello castaño, el cual le llegaba sólo hasta los hombros._

—_Deberías dejarte crecer el cabello, seguro te quedaría bien – Le comentó._

—_¿Tú crees? – Le preguntó ella, sonriendo traviesamente – Pues si tú lo dices entonces tendré que hacerlo._

—_Matsuri… ¿De verdad no te importa que yo esté casado con Sayuri? ¿Podrías vivir con esto? – Preguntó él, ya que no quería condenar a Matsuri a ser una simple amante, él deseaba hacerla su esposa y gritar ante todo el mundo que la amaba, pero por el momento se conformaría con esto, ya vería como hacer para librarse de su esposa._

_-No me importa, siempre y cuando sepa que este sentimiento es mutuo, yo seguiré a tu lado, porque te amo más que a nada – Respondió la castaña, para después besarlo dulcemente. Gaara correspondió su beso con todo gusto, sintiendo que nada podría compararse con lo que acababa de vivir; el haber hecho suya a Matsuri, el haber hecho el amor con ella, era algo que jamás iba a olvidar._

—_Te amo Matsuri – Le susurró una vez más, antes de que los brazos de Morfeo los llevasen a ambos hasta el sueño._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sus labios se separaron al sentir la necesidad de respirar, como comúnmente les sucedía cada vez que se besaban. Él la miró y volvió a abrazarla, en medio de esa fría noche en la aldea de Konoha.

—Después de que acabe el examen chûnin, volveremos juntos a Suna y yo hablaré con los del consejo – Dijo Gaara. Matsuri asintió con la cabeza y volvió a aferrarse a él.

—Tengo miedo… - Confesó. Y ese miedo no era por ella, sino por él.

—No te preocupes, de ahora en adelante nadie podrá separarnos, jamás Matsuri ¿Me oyes? Nunca te dejaré.

Y ante estas palabras, ella simplemente lo besó en los labios. Era la persona que amaba y el padre del hijo que estaba esperando. No importaba que fueran a perder por el camino, sino todo lo que habían ganado desde que estaban juntos, aquella felicidad que no sería empañada por nada.

Continuara…

…

**Bueno, fin de este capítulo ¿Sugerencias por favor?**

**¿Qué les gustaría ver en el siguiente? Por ahí me pidieron un poco de Shikatema je, ¿pero que más?**

**Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Bye ^^**


	4. Especial ShikaTema

**Hola ^^**

**Estoy de regreso xD**

**Bueno, es quiero dar las gracias por todos sus lindos reviews.**

**A petición, este capítulo es un especial sólo dedicado a la linda pareja Shikatema ^^. Bueno, y aprovechando la clasificación M me dije ¿Por qué no? xD, así que ya deben de imaginar que contiene.**

**Primera vez que escribo un lemon de esta pareja, espero haberlo hecho bien, y sin más les dejo el capi.**

**Especial Shikatema:**

La aldea de la hoja estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de ella, y se sentía ansiosa por llegar. Había estado planeando todos estos días el poder ir y así verlo. Lo extrañaba demasiado y aunque ninguno en su aldea lo sabía, Temari mantenía una relación en secreto con Shikamaru Nara.

Sabía que si se lo contaba a alguno de sus hermanos seguro ellos tratarían de matar al ninja de las sombras, pero eso jamás lo iba a permitir, por eso buscaría la mejor forma de estar a su lado sin que Gaara se diera cuenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Temari y Matsuri se encontraban en la habitación de ambas, hablando sobre lo que la castaña sentía hacia el Kazekage. Temari se compadecía de ella, era su amiga y no quería verla sufrir, pero en realidad pensaba que su hermano menor era feliz en su matrimonio, y podía entender que a Matsuri le doliera no ser correspondida.

—Tranquila Matsuri, no llores – Le dijo Temari, sintiendo también deseos de llorar al ver cuanto sufría su amiga. La mantenía abrazada, dejando que ella llorase como si fuera una niña pequeña en los brazos de su madre.

—Perdón por llorar así – Se disculpó Matsuri secando sus lágrimas – Yo… prometo no volver a hacerlo, y también… que me olvidaré de él.

—¿De verdad Matsuri? – Preguntó Temari, tratando de animarla un poco con una sonrisa, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Ella era testigo de cuanto Matsuri amaba a Gaara, aún después de que él se había casado seguía aquel fuerte sentimiento, y la comprendía, ella sentía lo mismo hacia el vago de Konoha.

—S-si – Dijo la castaña – Temari-san… mejor ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? Gaara-sama no nos necesita todavía – Matsuri sonrió de una forma falsa, pero Temari prefirió no decirle nada.

—De acuerdo, vamos – Respondió – Espero poder verlo – Pensó emocionada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las calles de Konoha eran en demasía distintas a las de Suna, y mientras Matsuri las veía casi embelesada, Temari simplemente buscaba algo con la mirada, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que andaba buscando.

Un joven con apariencia algo descuidada se aceró a ellas. Traía un chaleco de Chûnin, un moño desordenado que recogía todo su cabello negro, la mirada entrecerrada y además fumaba un cigarrillo. Junto a él caminaba un pequeño niño de no más de tres años, el cual no dejaba de mirarlo mientras daba bocanadas de humo.

—Mira a quienes me vengo a encontrar – Dijo Shikamaru con una media sonrisa. Temari se sonrojó levemente y le sonrió, mientras que Matsuri también sonreía.

—Hola Shikamaru-san – Lo saludó la castaña. Ella lo conocía ya que él casi siempre tenía misiones hacia Suna, que en realidad eran la excusa perfecta para pasar más tiempo junto a Temari.

—Hola vago – Lo saludó la rubia aparentando desinterés, pero aún así Matsuri pudo notar como entre ellos se dirigían miradas cómplices.

—¿Y quien es este pequeño tan lindo? – Preguntó Matsuri agachándose junto al niño de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color rojo carmesí - ¿Es acaso su hijo Shikamaru-san?

—N-no es así – Respondió el pelinegro algo intimidado al notar como lo miraba Temari. Esta era la primera vez que ella lo veía junto a ese niño, y comenzaba a tener dudas – Él es mi ahijado, el hijo de mi sensei – Aclaró enseguida.

—H-hola – Saludó el niño tímidamente. Matsuri le sonrió y después volvió a ponerse de pie.

—¿Y que has hecho Shikamaru? – Le preguntó Temari con total normalidad, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo por abrazarlo. Él la miró por unos segundos en silencio, hasta que se dignó a contestar.

—Es muy problemático decirlo – Dijo volviendo a fumar un poco más.

—Etto… yo… - Habló Matsuri de pronto – Voy a ver algo que me gustó, nos vemos – Y dicho esto se perdió entre las calles. En verdad sólo estaba buscando una excusa para dejarlos solos, ya que desde el principio se había dado cuenta de que eso era lo que querían.

—¿Me acompañas a dejarlo a casa? – Preguntó Shikamaru señalando al pequeño niño. Temari asintió y ambos caminaron hacia la casa de Kurenai-sensei.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de dejar al pequeño en casa de su madre, Shikamaru y Temari se encontraban sentados en el lugar en donde él acostumbraba a ver las nubes, ambos miraban al cielo en silencio, hasta que él decidió hablar.

—¿Entonces viniste por el examen Chûnin? – Preguntó poniendo ambas manos detrás de su nuca para acomodarse mejor. Temari se recostó a su lado y miró a las nubes también.

—Así es, sabes que soy la embajadora de la arena y es mí deber acompañar a Gaara – Dijo la rubia soltando una pequeña risita, ya que en ese momento Shikamaru la tomó por la cintura y la jaló, haciendo que quedara encima de él.

—Es eso ¿O sólo querías verme una vez más? – Cuestionó la respuesta de ella, mientras pasaba suavemente una de sus manos por la mejilla de la rubia.

—No, sólo es por eso – Dijo Temari haciéndose la tonta, sin embargo Shikamaru no le creyó nada, y en lugar de protestar, simplemente la besó. Aquel beso estaba lleno de pasión y deseo, era uno de esos que se dan después de no haberse visto durante mucho tiempo y así ambos disfrutaron hasta que se les acabó el aire.

—¿Ahora vas a negar que querías verme?

—Si, lo voy a negar – Dijo ella sonriendo una vez más. Shikamaru no pudo evitar reírse también.

—Mentirosa – Le dijo antes de volver a besarla. Temari se sentía algo incómoda con esa posición, así que se dio la vuelta, haciendo que Shikamaru quedara sobre ella – Oye, así no podré ver las nubes – Se quejó el Nara.

—Pero yo no creo que eso sea más interesante que yo.

—¿Quién sabe? Hay muchas formas muy bonitas – Bromeó el Nara, pensando en que ella se molestaría, pero vio sorprendido como ella tomaba una de sus manos, poniéndola con delicadeza sobre su pecho.

—¿Y son así de bonitas? – Preguntó algo sonrojada.

—Tienes razón – Contestó Shikamaru acercándose a su cuello para besarlo suavemente – Tú eres mucho más interesante – Le susurró al oído. Temari se estremeció al sentir su aliento, y más cuando sintió como la mano de él comenzaba a moverse sobre su busto, mientras que la otra subía por su pierna.

—Shikamaru… aquí no… - Dijo la rubia haciendo que él se separara un poco – Cualquiera podría vernos, y eso sería muy vergonzoso – Se sonrojó al pensar en eso.

—Tienes razón, vamos a mi casa – Propuso el pelinegro, quien no quería esperar más para volver a sentir el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba. La había tenido muchas veces, y aún así no se cansaba de ello. Siempre debían estar separados debido a que vivían en aldeas muy alejadas y además ella era la hermana del Kazekage, razón suficiente como para andarse con cuidado, pero a ambos les gustaba mucho la idea de un romance a escondidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los besos aumentaban de intensidad en aquella habitación, al igual que el calor de ambos cuerpos unidos en un abrazo. Shikamaru recostó a Temari con delicadeza sobre su cama, sin perder ningún detalle de su piel y de su cuerpo. Deseaba sentirla suya por siempre, y a veces sentía miedo de que estando separados, ella pudiese encontrar a alguien mejor. Temari sentía el mismo miedo, pero en momentos como este todo se les olvidaba, incluso quienes eran daba igual si se trataba de demostrar lo que sentían.

—Te amo vago – Le susurró la rubia al oído, haciendo que el emitiera una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. La jaló levemente hacia arriba para poder desatar el nudo de su traje, y así quitar de una vez aquella molesta ropa. Temari no se quedó atrás y rápidamente se deshizo del chaleco de Shikamaru, arrojándolo con una sonrisa divertida. Shikamaru devoró sus labios con fervor mientras con sus manos acariciaba suavemente su espalda.

—Temari… - Le susurró mientras bajaba con besos húmedos por su cuello - ¿Oye? ¿No crees que tu hermano se preocupe por ti? – Preguntó mientras la volvía a recostar sobre la cama.

—No creo… debe estar muy ocupado… - Respondió la rubia deshaciéndose de la camisa del Nara – Además… está Matsuri, seguro que no me necesita tener encima todo el tiempo.

—Si, seguro que sí – Shikamaru ya no quiso esperar más, y finalmente soltó el broche del brasier de Temari, para poder besar sus pechos a gusto. Temari soltaba leves gemidos, los cuales incitaban más al Nara, quien terminó por darle leves mordiscos mientras dirigía su mano hacia la parte más intima de la rubia.

—S-Shikamaru… - Gimió Temari cuando sintió como él acariciaba su entrepierna. Ella tampoco podía resistir mucho más así, y como pudo le quitó los pantalones al pelinegro, dejándolo sólo en ropa interior. Pudo sentir como algo hacía presión contra ella, dándose cuenta de lo excitado que él se encontraba.

—Ya no puedo más Temari – Le susurró Shikamaru. Ella sólo lo besó mientras bajaba su ropa interior. Shikamaru entendió lo que ella quiso decir y también se deshizo de la última prenda de Temari. Cuando ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos, él ya no pudo esperar más para entrar en ella. Temari pudo sentir una oleada de placer recorrerla por completo en ese instante, mientras que Shikamaru se comenzaba a mover lentamente. Sus cuerpos se unían perfectamente, como si hubiesen sido forjados para ese propósito.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar y al poco tiempo las envestidas se volvieron mucho más intensas, haciendo mayor el gozo para ambos. Temari se aferró a Shikamaru con fuerza, sintiendo que ya no quería volver a separarse de él sin importar lo que pasara, ya no quería seguir estando lejos.

Ambos soltaron un grito disfrazado del nombre del otro cuando sintieron que llegaban al clímax de su acto, y después de ello se recostaron cansados sobre la cama.

—Temari… ¿No crees que ya ha sido suficiente? – Preguntó Shikamaru, a lo que ella lo miró algo confundida.

—¿A que te refieres Shikamaru?

—A todo, a esto de estar así, siempre escondidos como si estuviésemos haciendo algo malo – Dijo Shikamaru mirando al techo de su cuarto. Temari se abrazó a él, pensando en que tenía toda la razón, pero no sabía que hacer – Creo que es hora de terminar… - Finalizó el Nara.

—¿Terminar? – El corazón de la rubia se llenó de dolor al oír la palabra "terminar" ¿Es que acaso nada había tenido significado para él? ¿La dejaría porque estaba aburrido? - ¿Vas a abandonarme Shikamaru? – Preguntó con tristeza mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con las sábanas y aguantando el deseo de llorar.

—Yo nunca dije eso.

—Pero…

—Es hora de terminar con este secreto Temari – La interrumpió Shikamaru sentándose a su lado y abrazándola – Ya no quiero estar lejos de ti nunca más, estoy cansado de estar escondiéndome de tus hermanos y de todos los que nos vean juntos.

—¿Y eso que significa? – Cuestionó Temari aún más confundida, mientras se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas. El Nara se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, y con su mano secó una pequeña lágrima que había escapado de esos ojos que tanto amaba.

—Significa… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo Temari?

La rubia quedó perpleja. Jamás se esperó que Shikamaru fuese a proponerle matrimonio. Realmente se había asustado pensando en que él iba a dejarla, pero él quería estar con ella, quería que todo fuera oficial. Ciertamente no había forma en que pudiera sentirse más feliz.

—Claro que sí, me preguntaba cuando ibas a pedírmelo – Respondió Temari con una sonrisa. Shikamaru también sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

—Eres una problemática, pensando que te iba a dejar.

—Fue tu culpa por decir eso – Reclamó Temari dándole un leve golpecito en el pecho y luego otro y otro, hasta que ambos se cayeron de nuevo sobre la cama, y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-Te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos – Le dijo Shikamaru acariciando su mejilla. Temari lo miraba de la forma en que sólo ella podía hacerlo y asintió con la cabeza antes de volver a besarlo.

Adiós a los prejuicios y al miedo a admitir su relación, esta vez ambos serían felices.

Continuara…

…

**El capítulo 4 lo tengo casi listo, así que lo pondré la otra semana. Gracias a todos por leer ^^**

**Bye ^^**


	5. A escondidas IV

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 4, pero no se ilusionen, esta vez no hay lemon jejeje.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y por leer ^^.**

**A escondidas IV**

Ambos se encontraban en el pasillo de aquel hotel. La noche afuera era fría y congelaba hasta los huesos. Él la abrazaba para brindarle todo su calor, era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Buenas noches Matsuri – Dijo Gaara aún manteniéndola abrazada – Y no te vayas a tratar de escapar de nuevo.

—Nunca más – Susurró ella riendo suavemente. Ahora ya no estaba asustada, porque él estaba dispuesto a luchar por su amor, así que ella no podía hacer menos que eso. También debía pelear con todas sus fuerzas, por ella y por su hijo. Con ese pensamiento, se aferró más al cuerpo de su amado – No quiero alejarme de ti Gaara.

—Perfecto, entonces duerme conmigo – Dijo él y al oír sus palabras, Matsuri se sonrojó levemente. Desde que se habían alejado, ella no había pensado en volver a estar con ningún otro hombre y oír eso ahora le daba cierta vergüenza. Gaara sonrió ante su reacción – Tranquila, no vamos a hacer nada, solo dormir… a menos que tú quieras hacer otra cosa.

—Dormir está bien – Respondió ella bajando rápidamente la mirada. Gaara a veces no entendía como Matsuri podía seguir siendo tan tímida con él, conocía ya cada rincón de su cuerpo y aún así se comportaba como si fuera la primera vez que estaban juntos. Aunque eso le gustaba de ella, la hacía una persona muy tierna y si bien a Gaara le costaba admitirlo, le provocaba una extraña sensación en su pecho. Estaba seguro de que la amaba como nunca pensó que iba a amar a alguien, por eso no quería perderla, no esta vez.

Matsuri siguió a Gaara hasta su cuarto y ambos se recostaron sobre la cama, bajo las sábanas, aún con toda su ropa puesta pues hacía un frío impresionante.

—Gaara… - Le dijo Matsuri mirándolo a los ojos mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos de su amado – Ojalá pudiéramos estar siempre así…

—Te prometo que así será – Dijo Gaara antes de besarla dulcemente. No quería separar sus labios de los de ella, besarla y hacerla suya era lo que más disfrutaba.

Después de un rato la castaña se quedó dormida, mientras que Gaara la abrazaba.

—Matsuri… - Susurró acariciando suavemente el cabello largo de su amada – Te juro que nadie nos va a separar, nuestro hijo estará con sus padres, no me importa dejar de ser Kazekage – Matsuri seguía dormida, pero balbuceaba algunas cosas entre sueños, haciendo que Gaara sonriera con esto.

—Te amo… Gaara…

Después de eso, el Kazekage de Suna se abrazó a ella más fuerte, durmiéndose a su lado. Esta iba a ser la primera vez que dormirían juntos la noche completa, ya que siempre él debía irse antes de que el sol apareciera, pero esta vez se quedaría a su lado toda la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Matsuri abrió sus ojos con pereza. Aún tenía sueño, pero hoy era un día muy importante, comenzaban las pruebas finales del examen Chûnin. Al sentarse en la cama pudo ver a Gaara dormido a su lado. Era la primera vez que se despertaba a su lado y se sentía tan feliz por eso.

—Gaara… - Le susurró al oído para despertarlo – Gaara, despierta.

—Matsuri… - Balbuceó el pelirrojo entre sueños. La castaña sonrió y se acercó nuevamente a su oído para tratar de despertarlo.

—Gaara, mi amor llegarás tarde a los exámenes – Finalmente sus palabras surtieron efecto y Gaara abrió sus ojos, siendo ella lo primero que logró divisar.

—Que hermosa forma de despertar – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Matsuri se bajó de la cama y se dirigió al bolso que estaba en el suelo, en donde había puesto sus cosas para escapar anoche. Lo recogió y se dirigió luego a la puerta.

—Voy al cuarto a cambiarme, recuerda que aún eres el Kazekage, así que debes estar listo pronto – Dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir. Gaara suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

—Vaya… dejaré de ser el Kazekage… - Murmuró con cierta tristeza, pero luego una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios – Pero voy a poder estar con ella, y eso me importa mucho más…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Eh? – Exclamó Matsuri al llegar al cuarto. Se dio cuenta de que Temari no estaba, y como su cama estaba hecha, seguro no había pasado la noche ahí. Se sentó sobre la cama al sentir un pequeño mareo y en ese momento entró Temari con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Se notaba que algo bueno le había pasado.

—Hola Matsuri ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó la rubia como si nada, mientras se dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha.

—Más bien… ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche, Temari? – Preguntó Matsuri con intriga. Temari se puso rígida como una estatua, pero recordó las palabras de Shikamaru. Ya no tenían nada que esconder ¿Qué importaba que Matsuri lo supiese?

—Estaba con Shikamaru – Respondió por fin, viendo como Matsuri abría la boca totalmente sorprendida - ¿De que te sorprendes? Como si nadie lo hubiera sabido de antes.

—B-bueno, me sorprende que por fin lo reconocieras – Dijo la castaña. Sonrió dulcemente para su amiga y se puso de pie – Me alegro por ti… pero algo más pasó ¿Verdad? Esa sonrisa te delata.

Temari suspiró y al cabo de unos segundos volvió a sonreír abiertamente.

—Él me pidió que nos casáramos – Ante esta noticia Matsuri no pudo evitar soltar un gritillo de emoción, al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba a su amiga. Temari se sentía feliz con el apoyo de ella y no temía lo que le pudieran decir sus hermanos. Por otro lado, se había dado cuenta de que no sólo ella se encontraba inusualmente feliz, sino que la castaña hoy también tenía una sonrisa radiante - ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

—¿A mí? – Cuestionó la castaña confundida y es que ella misma no había notado lo feliz que estaba.

—A mí no me engañas, sé que algo te ha pasado y estás muy feliz, así que dime – Exigió saber Temari, pero Matsuri no sabía que decir. Ella y Gaara no habían hablado sobre confesarles su relación a sus hermanos, así que estaba nerviosa e insegura, sin embargo una voz las distrajo a ambas.

—Lo que le pasa a Matsuri tiene relación conmigo – Dijo Gaara desde la puerta. Matsuri sintió como su corazón se oprimía al verle contar algo así. Siempre había sido "su secreto" y aún le daba miedo que él lo revelara ante Temari o ante cualquier persona, pero si ambos habían decidido que las cosas iban a cambiar, esto era lo más justo.

—¿Gaara? ¿De donde saliste? ¿Y que quieres decir? – Preguntó Temari algo confundida por las palabras de su hermano. Miró a Matsuri, la cual se veía algo asustada mientras observaba a Gaara, pero luego volvió su vista hacia el pelirrojo.

—G-Gaara… - Susurró la castaña, tratando de hacerle guardar silencio, pero él no estaba dispuesto a seguir callando.

—Matsuri está esperando un hijo mío Temari – Explicó Gaara sin quitar su expresión. Temari se quedó sorprendida, como si estuviese oyendo una mala broma ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Miró a Matsuri buscando una respuesta, pero ésta sólo bajó la cabeza – Escucha, ella y yo…

—Gaara… - Lo interrumpió Matsuri – Por favor no sigas, no quiero que Temari me odie…

—Matsuri – Dijo Temari sorprendida - ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Vas a tener un hijo de Gaara? P-pero… ¿Desde cuando ustedes…?

—Desde hace un año – Contestó el Kage – Matsuri y yo hemos sido… amantes por un año, hasta enterarnos de que Sayuri iba a darme un hijo – Miró a la avergonzada castaña, quien no era capaz de mirarlo ni a él ni a su hermana a la cara. Gaara se acercó a ella y la abrazó tiernamente – Pero ahora que supe que Matsuri va a tener un hijo mío, yo no puedo dejarla…

Temari no cabía en su sorpresa. No podía entenderlo ¿Gaara amaba a Matsuri? ¿Entonces por que se había casado con Sayuri? Y también, ahora podía entender todo el dolor que sentía su amiga, durante todo este tiempo había sido la amante de su hermano, lo había amado en secreto como si eso fuese un pecado. Pudo darse cuenta de la verdad en ese instante; Gaara y Matsuri si se correspondían, se amaban el uno al otro con una intensidad que no estaba segura de haber presenciando antes, excepto cuando estaba con Shikamaru.

Y no podía juzgarlos. Ella más que nadie sabía que el amor era un sentimiento que sólo se conocía una vez en la vida y entendía que en esta vida ellos debían estar juntos.

—¿Por qué te casaste con Sayuri? – Preguntó, sólo para entender el último punto en todo esto. Gaara bajó la mirada.

—El consejo me obligó – Respondió – Pero siempre he amado a Matsuri.

Temari sonrió y Matsuri se abrazó a él más fuerte. La rubia se acercó a ambos y les dio un abrazo.

—Yo los ayudaré en lo que sea hermano, me alegra que… sean sinceros con ustedes mismos.

—Temari… ¿De verdad nos apoyas? – Matsuri la miró sorprendida - ¿De verdad no te importa que yo… que yo sea la amante de tu hermano?

—Él me lo acaba de decir – Dijo Temari viendo a Gaara un momento y luego volteando a ver a la castaña otra vez – Él te ama a ti, y tú a él, yo no puedo cuestionar eso. Sólo les deseo que sean felices, y que tengas cuidado con Sayuri, esa mujer puede hacer que pierdas tu puesto Gaara.

—Lo sé – Dijo Gaara – Pero eso no me importa, yo sólo quiero ser feliz junto a la persona que amo – Con esa explicación fue más que suficiente para Temari. Ella los apoyaría en todo, incluso frente al mismo consejo si era necesario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante la tarde, después de que acabaran los primeros combates del examen, Gaara y Matsuri se encontraban en el consultorio de la Hokage, para que ella se encargara de revisar el estado de la kunoichi y así no fuesen a tener ningún problema. Matsuri decía que ella estaba bien, pero Gaara había insistido y ella sabía que nada podía hacer para contradecir a su amado Kazekage.

—¿Y como se encuentra, Tsunade-sama? – Preguntó Gaara una vez que la rubia acabó de revisar a Matsuri. Tsunade lo miró seriamente.

—No voy a mentirles, el embarazo de Matsuri es bastante riesgoso, pero con los cuidados necesarios, todo saldrá muy bien – Dijo la Hokage, haciendo que sus palabras asustasen un poco a la castaña.

—¿Por qué dice que es riesgoso? – Cuestionó preocupada.

—A muchas mujeres les pasa, situaciones de mucho estrés podrían propiciar a un aborto instantáneo, pero vuelvo a repetirlo, si te cuidas correctamente no tienes de que preocuparte - Dijo Tsunade sonriendo cálidamente a la chica para así hacerla sentir más segura. Gaara se acercó a Matsuri y la abrazó tiernamente.

—No te preocupes Matsuri – Le susurró al oído – Yo te cuidaré, así que nada te pasará a ti o a mi hijo.

—Si – Dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

Tsunade los veía sorprendida. Jamás se esperó que una persona tan fría como siempre había sido Gaara desde la primera vez que le vio, pudiese ser tan tierno con la persona que amaba. De verdad debía amarla demasiado, incluso estaba por dejar a su esposa y es que en todas las naciones aliadas a Suna se había sabido de su matrimonio hace más de un año, pero a ella no le correspondía meterse en la privacidad de la gente, así que sólo se limitó a actuar como una doctora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los dos días siguientes estuvieron al pendiente de sus actividades. Gaara aún era el Kazekage -como le dijo Matsuri- y mientras lo siguiera siendo debía de cumplir sus deberes como tal.

Cuando finalmente todo el revuelo del examen Chûnin acabó, pasaron la última noche en Konoha.

Matsuri se encontraba recostada entre los fuertes brazos de su Kazekage. Ambos estaban bajo las sábanas de la cama, y él la besaba en los labios con pasión. Rodeó la cintura de Matsuri -quien sólo usaba un diminuto camisón- y subió su mano lentamente hasta llegar al borde de la tela. Sentía deseos de arrancarlo de su cuerpo y volver a hacerla suya, pero no estaba seguro de que ella quisiese lo mismo.

—Gaara… - Lo llamó Matsuri, haciendo que sus besos y caricias se detuvieran por un momento.

—Dime…

—¿Tú crees que todo saldrá bien cuando lleguemos a Suna? – Preguntó. En sus ojos se podía ver su miedo, pero él la reconfortó con un dulce beso en la frente.

—No te preocupes más por eso, todo estará bien, te lo prometo – Dichas sus palabras, él volvió a besarla de forma aún más intensa. Lo deseaba, anhelaba volver a sentir su suave piel y el calor de su cuerpo, quería que esa mujer fuese por siempre suya y de nadie más. Mientras ella correspondía a cada uno de sus besos con la misma pasión, hasta sentir como Gaara deslizaba su mano por una de sus piernas, comenzando a subir su diminuto camisón con la intención de quitárselo. Matsuri se sintió nerviosa y trató de detenerlo, alejándolo un poco de ella.

—G-Gaara… no – Le dijo con voz decidida, pero él le hizo caso omiso, comenzando a besar su cuello de la forma en que sabía que a ella le gustaba. Matsuri dejó escapar un leve gemido, pero seguía sin querer hacerlo – Gaara… te dije que…

—Shh – La interrumpió él poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios – Por favor Matsuri.

—Pero el bebé…

—No le haremos ningún daño – La interrumpió Gaara susurrando sensualmente a su oído, para después volver a besarla. Matsuri ya no se pudo resistir más y mientras sentía la lengua de Gaara entrar en su boca, dejó que esas manos recorrieran por completo su cuerpo, sin quedarse atrás ni por un segundo. Esta noche sería de los dos, esta noche volvería a pertenecer al hombre que amaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin el día de regresar a Suna había llegado, aunque fue un día antes de lo esperado, pues Gaara había decidido que como dejaría de ser el Kazekage no quería armar mucho revuelo en la aldea, por esa razón llegaría un día antes para que así no le dieran una gran bienvenida como sucedía siempre.

Gaara, Matsuri y Temari se despedían de la aldea de Konoha, aunque la rubia abrazaba a Shikamaru efusivamente, sin importarle que su hermano o Matsuri los estuviesen viendo.

—Apenas termine unas misiones que tengo pendientes iré a secuestrarte a Sunagakure – Dijo Shikamaru a Temari, la cual sonrió.

—De acuerdo señor problemático.

Gaara se mostraba algo molesto con la escena y Matsuri le dio un leve codazo.

—Déjala ser feliz – Le susurró. Gaara simplemente se cruzó de brazos y miró a otra parte, por lo que la castaña soltó una risita.

—¡Hey, Gaara! – Gritó Naruto, quien venía corriendo hacia ellos, trayendo a Hinata de la mano. Ambos se detuvieron frente a Gaara y a Matsuri, y Naruto los miró a ambos con una sonrisa – Va a ser una pena que ya se tengan que ir.

—Nos volveremos a ver cuando seas Hokage Naruto – Dijo el pelirrojo extendiendo su mano. Naruto la estrechó gustoso y con una de sus enormes sonrisas.

—Tenlo por seguro – Respondió el rubio – Mucha suerte en Suna con Matsuri-chan y con tu hijo – Dijo mirando a la aludida, la cual se sonrojó levemente ¿Desde cuando Naruto lo sabía? – Cuida mucho a Gaara – Guiñándole un ojo a la castaña.

—S-si – Respondió avergonzada.

—Buen viaje Kazekage-sama – Dijo Hinata haciendo una leve reverencia, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada al respeto y al formalismo, no como su novio Naruto, quien se tomaba confianza con todo el mundo. Gaara respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y después de que Temari se separara de Shikamaru, todos partieron de regreso a Suna.

Sabían que una vez allí todo iba a ser muy difícil, incluso una pesadilla, pero iban a luchar por lo que tenían, sin importar nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres días después el Kazekage y sus dos acompañantes llegaron a Suna. Fue una llegada en silencio, sin armar revuelo y sin llamar la atención.

Llegaron por la mañana, por lo que decidieron que era el día perfecto para hablar con el consejo.

Matsuri apretó la mano de Gaara al entrar a la aldea. Su corazón estaba tremendamente agitado, estaba muerta de miedo. Gaara la miró serenamente para calmarla.

—Tranquila, le hace mal al bebé que te agites…

—S-si, pero… es que no puedo evitarlo… - La castaña bajó la mirada. Temari se acercó a ambos.

—Gaara, Matsuri, yo voy a ir donde el consejo para arreglar lo de mi asunto con Shikamaru, yo te espero allá Gaara.

—Si – Asintió el pelirrojo con la cabeza – Te llevaré a casa Matsuri, todo saldrá bien – Aseguró él. Matsuri asintió y dejó que Gaara guiara sus pasos hasta su casa, en donde se despidieron con un largo beso.

Después de eso, Gaara se dirigió hacia su casa para ir por Sayuri, primero tenía que hablar con ella antes que con el consejo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Así que mañana llega tu marido el Kazekage? – Preguntó aquel hombre, quien se encontraba bajo las sábanas de aquella cama matrimonial, compartiéndola con nada más y nada menos que la flamante esposa del Kazekage.

—Si, que aburrido, jamás me hace caso – Respondió Sayuri con fastidio – Se la pasa pensando en la zorra de su amante, pero esa estúpida no se volverá a meter más entre nosotros.

—¿Te refieres a su linda asistente? – Al oír las palabra "linda" dirigida a otra mujer, Sayuri golpeó con fuerza a su amante.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirle linda a esa mujer, Eiichi? – Cuestionó totalmente enfadada. El sujeto se asustó un poco por su cara tan tenebrosa y se levantó.

—Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer – Dijo Eiichi – Por cierto… ¿Qué pasó con tu supuesto embarazo? ¿No será hijo mío cierto?

—Ay claro que no – Dijo Sayuri también poniéndose de pie, mientras tomaba sus ropas – Ni siquiera estoy embarazada, era sólo una mentira para que mi Kazekage no me abandone ¿No crees que eso sería humillante? Que abandone a la hija de un miembro del consejo por una mocosa sin familia y que no sirve de nada, que sólo se revuelca con mi marido.

—Tienes razón – Opinó su amante, a quien en realidad no le interesaba si ella estaba casada, viuda o separada, sólo le gustaba y ya.

Sayuri se sentía muy feliz y confiada, pero no sabía que su reciente conversación con Eiichi había arruinado para siempre sus planes. Jamás pensó que su "querido" marido había estado escuchando todo.

—Bueno, me voy – Dijo Eiichi, quien se disponía a salir por la ventana, pero se aterró al ver como un puñado de arena lo jalaba del pie, haciendo que se cayera al suelo, luego la misma arena lo amarró como si fuese una especie de soga.

—¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Sayuri al ver lo que había pasado. Entonces vio algo que la dejó casi sin habla; Gaara estaba parado junto a la puerta, viéndola con tanto odio que pudo sentir como el miedo calaba sus huesos.

En estos momentos, Gaara sentía deseos de matar, quería ver la sangre de esos dos malditos, pero él ya no era así, además si los mataba no podría comprobar que todo lo que había oído era verdad.

—G-Gaara… no es lo que parece – Trató de explicar la rubia, pero ella también fue atada por la arena del pelirrojo.

—Ahórrate tus explicaciones, no las necesito – Dijo Gaara con frialdad en su voz – Sólo quiero deshacerme de ti cuanto antes, así que vamos frente al consejo para que le cuenten esta bonita historia.

Sayuri cerró los ojos con resignación, sabía que no podría negarse o resultaría muerta y ella prefería mil veces decir la verdad antes de perder la vida.

—De acuerdo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matsuri se sentó sobre su cama, aquella cama donde muchas veces Gaara la había hecho suya. Por alguna razón no tenía un buen presentimiento.

—Sólo espero que todo salga bien, no me podría perdonar si Gaara deja de ser Kazekage por mi culpa – Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir muy fuerte, pero de alguna manera sentía que su presentimiento no era sobre eso, sino algo más ¿Pero que?

Continuara…

…

**Bueno, ha acabado otro capitulo más, yo creo que el próximo ya es el último, aunque no lo tengo muy claro.**

**¿Ustedes creen que Sayuri ya se rindió tan fácil?**

**¿Tendrá algún as bajo la manga?**

**¿Qué será el presentimiento de Matsuri?**

**Pues eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capi. Nos estamos leyendo, y gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, los quiero ^^.**

**Bye.**


	6. A Escondidas V

**¡Buenas amantes de GaaMatsu!**

**Al fin he acabado con este hermoso fic, he de confesar que ha sido una de las historias que más me ha gustado por lo intensa y a la vez romántica que ha sido. Me da pena terminarla, pero todo llega a su fin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, y que les gusten los finales felices, porque yo odio los tristes ^^**

**PD: final sin lemon xDDD (que mala soy)**

**A escondidas V**

Todos ellos estaban en completo silencio, absortos por lo que acababan de escuchar. En el momento en que Temari les había dicho que se casaría con un ninja de Konoha creyeron que no podía haber una noticia más impactante que esa, pero se equivocaron, pues ahí, frente a ellos se encontraba el mismo Kazekage, quien acababa de "informarles" que se separaría de su esposa definitivamente.

—¡Pero esto es una falta de respeto enorme! – Gritó Hirotaka Sanjou golpeando la mesa, no pudiendo aceptar aquel desaire hacia su única hija. Gaara sin embargo permanecía inmutable.

Temari lo miraba atentamente, esperando saber cual sería su siguiente movimiento. De verdad quería ayudar a su hermano, pero sabía que Gaara quería hacer esto solo, quería demostrar que él podía hacerlo. Kankuro –que también estaba presente- estaba muy confundido, no entendía nada.

—La única falta de respeto es la que ha cometido su hija al mentirme acerca de que estaba embarazada – Dijo el Kazekage como si nada – Además de haber metido a otro en mi cama.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes. Hirotaka miró a Sayuri, la cual sólo bajaba la cabeza con vergüenza. Ella lo sabía muy bien, si hacía o decía algo mal, simplemente Gaara terminaría con su vida, ya estaba arriesgando su puesto de Kazekage por dejarla a ella ¿Qué le iba a importar matarla?

Pero esto no se quedaría así, lo perdería, no importaba, sin embargo era ella quien pagaría, aquella a la cual odiaba tanto, porque era ella quien tenía el amor de su esposo, era Matsuri quien había robado el corazón de Gaara, por eso la odiaba con todo su ser, por eso se vengaría de ella.

—¿Eso es verdad jovencita? – Preguntó una de las ancianas. En total eran unos seis ancianos, más Baki y los hermanos Sabaku No, y claro que también Sayuri, pero Gaara no había hecho pasar a su amante.

—Y-yo… - La rubia dudó por un momento, pero se decidió a contestar – Yo sólo quería retenerlo a mi lado, por eso inventé que estaba embarazada, pero es una mentira – Reconoció al fin. Gaara se levantó de su asiento.

—Espero que para mañana mi boda con esta mujer quede anulada – Dijo mientras se iba hacia la puerta, pero ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

—¡Lo hice porque Gaara tenía una amante! – Gritó desesperada. Al instante todas las miradas se posaron sobre el pelirrojo, el cual se había quedado estático en la puerta - ¡Todo el tiempo… siempre… él se ha estado acostando con su asistente!

Kankuro abrió los ojos como platos ante tal afirmación, mientras Temari sólo suspiraba, haciendo notar que ya estaba enterada de la situación. Gaara apretó su mano contra la chapa de la puerta, aquello sin duda lo metía en un gran problema. Finalmente decidió darse la vuelta y enfrentar a todos ellos.

—Es verdad, yo tengo una relación con Matsuri, mi asistente, la persona que amo – Dijo mirando a su queridísima esposa, quien no pensó que lo aceptaría así tan fácil – Pienso casarme con ella en cuanto esta farsa se termine, ella si va darme un hijo, no me importa lo que quieran hacer, no me obligarán a seguir atado a una persona que no amo.

Varios de los miembros del consejo se sorprendieron, ellos eran unos viejos con tradiciones absurdas y ridículas, ahora comprendían que el haber obligado a su Kazekage a casarse con alguien que ellos escogieron había sido un error, porque él era infeliz, ella lo era, y todos a su alrededor también. Sin embargo Hirotaka no estaba de acuerdo, a él le parecía un insulto hacia su querida hija, no le importaba que ella hubiese inventado artimañas para salir victoriosa.

—¡Alguien así no merece el puesto de Kazekage! ¡Si te atreves a abandonar a mi hija haré que te destituyan Sabaku No Gaara! – Él estaba fuera de sí, no podía soportar ver a su hija humillada. A pesar de que ella fuese una mentirosa, era su hija.

—Hirotaka-san… - La misma anciana de antes tomó la palabra – Yo creo que eso sería demasiado, Gaara-sama ha demostrado ser un gran líder, mucho mejor que su padre. Comprendo que aquella ley que le impusimos fue arbitraria de nuestra parte, jamás debió suceder.

—Pero Yuuna-san – Replicó Hirotaka, sin embargo nadie estaba de acuerdo con su posición. Al mirarlos se dio cuenta de que todos apoyaban al Kazekage y no a él. Finalmente miró a su hija con cierta rabia y salió junto a ella de esa sala.

—Gaara… - Kankuro se acercó a su hermano, aún algo sorprendido por lo sucedido, y también por las palabras que había dicho, jamás pensó que Gaara algún día diría que amaba a una persona - ¿Es verdad lo que has dicho sobre Matsuri?

—Es verdad Kankuro – Fue todo lo que dijo Gaara, quien miró de reojo como los miembros del consejo hablaban entre sí.

—Gaara-sama, el consejo ha decidido concederle su libertad – Dijo la señora Yuuna con una sonrisa amable – Pero debo decirle que su puesto estuvo peligrando mucho, sin embargo es usted una persona admirable, por esa razón seguirá siendo el Kazekage.

Gaara les miró sorprendido, no esperaba esto, no pensó que ellos iban a comprenderle. Ahora se sentía doblemente feliz, por un lado iba a poder estar con Matsuri y con su hijo, y por el otro iba a seguir siendo el Kazekage, nada podía haber ido mejor, no había forma de empañar su felicidad.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó confundido.

—No es pecado amar a alguien – Dijo la anciana, logrando sacarle una leve sonrisa al Kazekage, al igual que a sus dos hermanos.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri se encontraba en su habitación, tenía miedo y no sabía por que, sin embargo su corazón estaba demasiado agitado, tanto que sentía como si éste fuese una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento iba a estallar.

—¿Cómo le habrá ido a Gaara? – Se preguntaba preocupada - ¿Estará bien?

En ese momento cerró sus ojos, dejándose caer sobre su cama.

La noche había llegado casi sin darse cuenta, no lo veía desde la mañana y eso le estaba matando, necesitaba saber que había pasado, necesitaba a Gaara incluso más que al mismo aire, pero todo lo que podía hacer era esperar, así que decidió tranquilizarse.

Se quedó dormida rápidamente, sin notar que alguien entraba a su habitación. Una sombra fue proyectada en la pared debido a la luz de la luna que se colaba por su ventana, viéndose claramente como esa persona sostenía un kunai en su mano, dispuesta a clavarlo a la castaña en cualquier segundo.

Se fue acercando a ella, cada vez más, haciendo que su sombra se viese aún más grande. Se podía oír su risa maliciosa, estaba disfrutando este momento, el momento justo antes de matar a esa persona que le había quitado todo. Absolutamente todo era para ella; el amor de Gaara, sus besos, sus caricias, incluso ahora él sería suyo. Sayuri no tenía nada, nada más que este momento de gloria, donde acabaría con la vida de Matsuri, así ninguna de las dos lo tendría.

—Adiós maldita – Dijo como últimas palabras, arremetiendo en contra de la castaña, clavando aquel filo hasta el final. Sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que aquel cuerpo se volvía un simple pedazo de madera.

—¿Qué pretendes atacando a un ninja? – Preguntó Matsuri agarrando su mano, haciendo que soltara el kunai –que seguía clavado en la madera- y que la mirara a los ojos.

—Eres una desgraciada – Dijo Sayuri con odio, casi soltando veneno – Te odio, tú me quitaste a Gaara.

—Yo no te quité a Gaara – Dijo Matsuri mirándola de forma desafiante – Él jamás fue tuyo – Concluyó haciendo despertar más la ira de esa mujer. Sayuri hizo un esfuerzo por zafarse y volvió a coger el kunai, lanzándose en contra de la castaña. Matsuri sin embargo, era mucho más rápida.

—¡Jamás te perdonaré! ¡Si él no es mío tampoco será tuyo! – Gritaba Sayuri al borde de la histeria. La castaña la esquivó una vez más, confiada en que ella no podría hacerle nada, pero se sorprendió al ver como Sayuri desaparecía de enfrente, sintiendo sólo como un filo metálico se clavaba en sus costillas. Sayuri la había engañado.

—¿Tú… tienes entrenamiento ninja…? – Inquirió la castaña sorprendida, llevándose una mano al costado donde aún tenía clavado el kunai. Se lo quitó sin gran esfuerzo, notando que tenía una herida bastante superficial, aunque le dolía mucho.

—No soy tan débil como piensas, mi padre es un ninja de elite ¿Recuerdas? – Preguntó sardónica. Matsuri estaba dispuesta a pararse, pero un intenso dolor la recorrió por completo. Su cuerpo no respondía como debiera, su vista se nublaba de a poco, algo le estaba pasando.

—¿Qué me has hecho?

—Ese kunai contenía un potente veneno – Respondió Sayuri riendo – Morirás, tú y tu bastardo morirán – Comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mientras Matsuri sentía como el ardor la recorría por completo. Le estaba doliendo todo el cuerpo y sentía como poco a poco todo se volvía negro. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Mi bebé… - Susurró llevándose una mano al vientre. En ese momento era lo único en lo que pensaba, en su hijo, en que no quería perderlo – N-no puedo… no puedo más…

Justo en el momento en que iba a caer al piso, fue sujetada por la arena de Gaara. Se sorprendió un poco y cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo estaba frente a Sayuri, la cual de pronto sentía más miedo que aquella mañana, él parecía dispuesto a matar.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido…? – Preguntó con rabia. Se acercó a Matsuri y la tomó entre sus brazos con delicadeza, para después dirigir toda su arena hacia Sayuri - ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a tocar a Matsuri?

—¡Sólo lo hice porque te amo! – Gritó Sayuri igual de alterada.

—¡Estás enferma!

Gaara estaba descontrolado, sintiendo un terrible odio en su corazón. Su arena se esparció alrededor de Sayuri y la rodeó por el cuello, la estaba estrangulando. Su mano se cerraba cada vez más, mientras la chica sentía como la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo y su cuello era apretado tan fuerte que el poco aire desaparecía por completo, dejando un camino de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Aunque me mates… eso… no la salvará… - Decía débilmente. Gaara cerró más su mano, estaba fuera de sí, pero algo le hizo detenerse por completo.

—G-Gaara… - La voz de Matsuri hizo que dejara de cerrar su mano. Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos, aunque se veía muy débil – Gaara… tú no eres un asesino… no ahora… - Dijo la castaña, haciendo que toda su ira desapareciera – Por favor… salva a nuestro bebé…

—¡Anbus! – Gritó el Kazekage. Al instante cinco Anbus aparecieron de la nada – Lleven a esta mujer al calabozo por intento de asesinato – Fue su orden, antes de desaparecer en una nube de arena.

—¡Hai! – Respondieron los Anbus. Sayuri cayó al suelo, aún estaba viva. Al final, había sido la misma Matsuri quien le perdonó la vida.

—Que irónico… - Murmuró mientras la levantaban del suelo, aún lleno de arena. Se sentía humillada, y a la vez agradecida.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, observando que todo a su alrededor era blanco. Estaba recostada, pero al intentar moverse le dolió todo el cuerpo. Al parecer se encontraba en el hospital de la villa.

—¿Qué sucedió? – Se preguntó confundida, pero de pronto vio venir a una enfermera. Ella sólo la miró y la enfermera le sonrió.

—Al fin despertó señorita, llevaba una semana dormida – Dijo la mujer. Matsuri abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, su instinto la hizo llevarse una mano a su vientre, preocupada por su hijo – Tranquila, no perdió a su bebé, por suerte fue traída a tiempo.

—¿Él está bien? – Preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos de la felicidad y vio a la enfermera asentir, lo que la hizo aún más feliz.

—Usted es muy fuerte, cualquier otra no hubiera resistido – Comentó la mujer – Iré a llamar a Kazekage-sama, él está ansioso por verla.

Matsuri asintió con la cabeza y la enfermera salió del lugar. Estaba feliz, al menos no había perdido a su hijo, aunque no sabía que demonios había sucedido con Gaara. Al parecer seguía siendo el Kazekage ¿Pero le habrían dejado liberarse de su matrimonio? ¿Podrían estar juntos ahora sin tener que esconderse de nadie?

—Matsuri – Al oír sus voz todas esas dudas se esfumaron, sólo quedó la enorme felicidad de verlo junto a ella, tomando su mano con delicadeza - ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Más o menos – Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa la castaña – Pero estoy feliz de saber que nuestro bebé está bien, y de poder verte de nuevo.

—De ahora en adelante me verás siempre – Aseguró el pelirrojo apretando un poco más su mano, mientras le sonreía de esa forma en que sólo lo hacía con ella. Matsuri era la única persona con la que él se mostraba en su verdadera forma, nadie más le producía esa confianza, nadie más.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Cuestionó algo confundida y a la vez intrigada. Trató de sentarse, pues estaba incómoda en esa posición, y por suerte lo logró.

—Desde hace tres días soy una persona libre, ya no estoy casado con esa mujer – Gaara prefirió referirse a Sayuri como esa mujer puesto que no le apetecía para nada decir su nombre.

—¿Es de verdad Gaara? – La castaña sentía enormes ganas de llorar, pero de la emoción, sin embargo eso no llegó a suceder pues Gaara la abrazó.

—Si, además sigo siendo el Kazekage, los del consejo me entendieron y decidieron que no me sacarían, además nos han dado su aprobación – Le susurró todo al oído, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella temblara un poco por aquel aliento que la enloquecía.

—¿Aprobación?

Gaara se separó de ella, sacando una pequeña cajita de uno de sus bolsillos. Matsuri miraba sorprendida la escena, sobre todo cuando él abrió aquella cajita y de ahí sacó un hermoso anillo de brillantes.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo Matsuri? – Preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos. La castaña estaba absorta, no pensó que esto sucedería así, era mucho mejor de lo que lo había imaginado. Se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de reprimir sus emociones un poco.

—Gaara… tú sabes que sí…

El pelirrojo no esperó más para besarla. La necesitaba más que a nada, no había podido soportar aquella semana sin probar sus labios, sin poder estrecharla entre sus brazos. Con su lengua hizo que Matsuri separara un poco sus labios, para poder besarla con mayor intensidad, mientras su mano tomaba la de ella y le ponía delicadamente aquel anillo, el cual simbolizaba el día en que habían decidido unir sus vidas para siempre. Ya nunca más estarían separados, ya nada los volvería a atar a la soledad nunca más.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Temari se encontraba ordenando algunos archivos en la oficina de su hermano, quien la había dejado a cargo por un momento mientras iba a ver a Matsuri al hospital. Habían estado todos muy preocupados por la castaña, estuvo muy grave los primeros días, pero gracias al cielo ella y su bebé estaban a salvo.

—Bueno… - Suspiró algo cansada – Espero que Shikamaru venga pronto, ya estoy aburrida…

Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta de la oficina. La rubia se volteó y vio a uno de los ninjas que traían informes al Kazekage.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Temari-sama, venía a informarle a Gaara-sama que ha venido de visita un ninja de la aldea de Konoha, aunque… dijo que venía a verla a usted.

Al oír aquello Temari salió rápidamente de la oficina, corriendo hacia la entrada de la villa. Ya más de una semana llevaba sin verlo y lo extrañaba mucho, si en verdad era él no lo dejaría irse nunca más de su lado.

Al llegar a la entrada pudo ver al ninja apoyado en la pared, mientras miraba las nubes en el cielo con una expresión desinteresada.

—Shikamaru… - Lo llamó Temari. Él se volteó a verla y le sonrió levemente.

—Espero que estés lista, porque vengo a llevarte conmigo – Dijo el Nara sin moverse de su lugar. Temari sonrió levemente y corrió a sus brazos.

—Te estaba esperando idiota, tardaste demasiado – Reclamó haciéndose la ofendida, pero Shikamaru simplemente la besó, haciendo que todas sus protestas quedaran para otro momento.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Después de estar tres días más en el hospital, Matsuri finalmente fue dada de alta, pero debía estar con reposo absoluto, así que Gaara se la llevó a su casa, no le permitió volver a la suya en donde estaría sola, él quería cuidarla personalmente.

—Gaara, yo puedo caminar sola – Se quejaba la castaña mientras su prometido la llevaba en brazos, sentándola sobre su cama. Gaara la miró de forma reprobatoria.

—El doctor dijo claramente que no debes hacer esfuerzos, ninguno – Reiteró por enésima vez, haciendo que ella entornara los ojos.

—Pero Gaara, caminar no me hará nada, además no quiero estar todo el día recostada, eso es aburrido ¿Qué no ves que no puedo hacer nada en una cama?

Gaara esbozó una media sonrisa al oír esas palabras, ciertamente una idea muy pervertida se pasó por su cabeza. Se acercó a Matsuri, sentándose a su lado, y comenzó a besar su cuello.

—Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer en esta cama – Le susurró al oído, haciendo que ella se pusiera muy nerviosa, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería él, pero prefirió hacerse la desentendida.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? – Preguntó algo sonrojada. El pelirrojo se pegó más a ella, tomándola por la cintura, de verdad le encantaba hacerle esas cosas a Matsuri, le encantaba ver lo nerviosa que ella se ponía, era tan tierna.

—Como por ejemplo… podemos hacer el amor… - Respondió antes de besarla apasionadamente. La castaña estaba muy sonrojada, sintiendo como las manos de ese hombre acariciaban su espalda, subiendo y bajando, pero de pronto él se separó de ella.

—¿Y ahora que? – Se quejó un poco enfadada. Gaara le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió divertido.

—Ningún esfuerzo Matsuri – Le recordó, haciendo que ella se enfadara y se cruzara de brazos, ya que ni siquiera podía estar con él – Pero eso será por una semana nada más, al menos deberías alegrarte de que estás bien.

—Claro que me alegra, estoy muy feliz aunque esté metida en esta cama una semana… pero eres un malvado, me haces querer… eso y después me recuerdas que no puedo – Dijo desviando la mirada sonrojada una vez más, de verdad deseaba sentir a Gaara una vez más, pero no importaba, porque ahora que sería su esposa lo tendría todo el tiempo.

—Bueno señorita quejumbrosa, vas a tener que aguantarte un tiempo sin nada, además ¿Crees que para mí es fácil? Me muero de ganas por estar contigo – Susurró acercándose a sus labios. Matsuri no dijo nada, simplemente lo tomó del mentón e hizo que sus labios volviesen a juntarse. Después de eso los dos soltaron una pequeña risita.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Un mes después toda Suna se vestía de fiesta, nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero era cierto; el Kazekage volvía a casarse sólo un mes después de haber obtenido su libertad, vaya cosa.

Matsuri estaba nerviosa mientras se probaba el vestido, se miraba constantemente al espejo, notando que su vientre comenzaba a abultarse por tener ya tres meses, y no le gustaba como le quedaba el vestido.

—Me veo gorda… - Se decía frunciendo el ceño. En ese momento entró Temari y al verla así, enseguida quiso sabe que le pasaba a su amiga y cuñada.

—¿Qué sucede Matsuri? – Inquirió. La castaña la miró e hizo un puchero.

—Mírame Temari, me veo gorda, yo quería estar hermosa este día y no puedo… - Matsuri bajó la mirada, en verdad estaba molesta, pero Temari la abrazó mientras se reía.

—Ay Matsuri ¿Qué no sabes que el embarazo embellece a una mujer? Te ves muy linda amiga, estoy segura de que a mi hermano no le va a importar – Decía sonriente – Además no podré venir otro día a verte casarte con él.

—Si… ahora vives en Konoha con tu esposo ¿No? – Le recordó Matsuri con una sonrisa, mientras la rubia asentía con la cabeza.

Hace unas tres semanas Temari se había casado con Shikamaru y se había ido a vivir a Konoha, por lo que ahora ellas dos no se podían ver tan seguido, así que Matsuri estaba muy feliz de tenerla en este día tan especial.

—Entonces… ¿Vas a sonreír amiga? – Preguntó la rubia. Matsuri la miró y sonrió, ella tenía razón y debía sentirse feliz por su pequeña barriga, después crecería más, y finalmente tendría a su hijo en los brazos.

—Si, porque estoy muy feliz – Respondió Matsuri.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La primera vez que se había casado había sido como un juego de niños para él, un simple trámite al cual ni siquiera prestó atención, sin embargo ahora era diferente, ahora se casaba con la mujer que amaba y se sentía nervioso.

—Tranquilo Gaara – Dijo Kankuro, quien estaba abrazado de su novia Kyoko la que sonreía dulcemente. Gaara lo miró y frunció el ceño.

—Estoy tranquilo – Fue todo lo que dijo, aunque por dentro sentía como si se fuese a desmoronar igual que un castillo de naipes, estaba nervioso porque quería que todo saliera bien.

Sus amigos de Konoha estaban ahí, Naruto y su novia Hinata, incluso la Hokage, y el odioso de su cuñado el Nara, quien aún no le convencía pero no podía hacer nada pues su hermana lo amaba.

De pronto la música comenzó a sonar, y al mirar hacia la entrada de la iglesia pudo verla a ella luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco, caminando hacia él con un ramo de flores entre sus manos. Él la miraba y se veía tan hermosa, para Gaara era como si nadie más existiese, como si todos hubiesen desaparecido y en aquella iglesia sólo existían dos personas; ellos dos.

Matsuri llegó a su lado y le extendió su mano. Gaara la estrechó y ella se puso a su lado para comenzar la ceremonia. Ambos estaban felices, sintiendo que por fin todo el dolor y el sufrimiento se habían terminado, que por fin podrían ser felices para siempre.

—Puede besar a la novia… - Dijo el sacerdote.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, sonriéndose mutuamente, para después unir sus labios frente a todos sus seres queridos. Finalmente estaban casados.

—Al fin soy tu mujer Gaara – Susurró Matsuri al separarse de él. Gaara la abrazó por la cintura y volvió a besarla.

—Nunca más Matsuri, nunca más tendremos que amarnos a escondidas – Dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Matsuri lo abrazó, dejando que una pequeña lágrima escapara de sus ojos.

—¿Siempre estarás conmigo? – Cuestionó cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo como su corazón rebozaba de alegría. Lo amaba demasiado, lo adoraba y sabía que esta vez si iban a ser felices.

—Para siempre…

**Fin**

…

**Al fin se ha terminado esta historia, espero que les haya gustado el final, aunque les dejo una pregunta ¿Les gustaría un epílogo? ¿Quieren mi último intento de lemon en este fic?**

**Si me responden puede que lo haga. **

**Gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**¡Sayonara!**


	7. Epílogo

**Hola!**

**Me acordé de que había prometido el epilogo de la historia y aquí está, para que vean que Selene-chan siempre cumple lo que promete ^^**

**Todavía tengo pena de terminar esta historia, pero creo que esto le dará el final perfecto.**

**Espero que les guste este pequeño epilogo.**

**Advertencia: ya se lo imaginarán, pero como me lo pidieron y es el final, he puesto lemon, aunque no es la gran cosa jejeje.**

**Epílogo**

Se encontraba desesperado, como nunca antes. No sabía que demonios hacer en un momento como este ¿Qué se hacía en estos casos?

Siempre había sido un ninja de elite, el mejor de su aldea, el arma definitiva, era el Kazekage, pero a pesar de todo eso no podía controlar sus nervios en este momento, sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza mientras veía a los doctores ir de un lado para el otro, diciendo cosas que la verdad no intentaba comprender, lo único que quería era saber como se encontraban su esposa y su hijo.

Había sido un día realmente largo y sentía que las horas pasaban más lento de lo normal, y el recuerdo de los gritos de Matsuri mientras le venían los dolores del parto no ayudaban demasiado a calmarse, además, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que la ingresaron en esa famosa sala y aún no sabía que carajos estaba pasando allí dentro porque nadie se dignaba a decirle algo.

—Demonios… - Masculló ya cansado. Estaba preocupado y nervioso, nunca pensó que el hecho de ser padre lo pusiera así, ni siquiera una misión de rango S lo había hecho sentir tan asustado.

Pero finalmente se calmó al oír un estruendoso sonido rompiendo el silencio de ese lugar, el llanto de un bebé, de su bebé.

Una enfermera salió por aquella puerta que segundos antes lo separaba de la persona que amaba y él se puso de pie instantáneamente. La miró de forma inquisidora y ella sólo sonrió alegremente.

—Puede pasar Kazekage-sama, su bebé ya ha nacido – Anunció quitándole un gran peso de encima al pelirrojo. Jamás imaginó que Matsuri gritaría como una desquiciada cuando llegara el momento de tener al bebé, sabía que dolía, pero al no ser él quien tenía esa tarea de traer un hijo al mundo no alcanzaba si quiera a imaginarse cuanto.

—Gracias – Fue todo lo que dijo, tan serio como siempre, aunque por dentro de sentía el ser más feliz sobre la tierra. No podía creer que era el mismo que años atrás era considerado un monstruo por toda su aldea, era odiado y temido por quien se le pusiera en frente, era rechazado incluso por sus familiares. Pero desde que la había conocido a ella todo era diferente, ella siempre lo miró distinto a los demás, con dulzura, sin demostrar el más mínimo atisbo de miedo en aquellos ojos negros como la noche pero tan brillantes como el sol. Ella siempre lo animó con sus sonrisas tímidas y su comportamiento afable.

Cuando era sólo una inexperta aprendiz de ninja bajo su tutela, hacía todo lo posible por impresionarlo, por mostrarle que era capaz de estar a su altura, que era digna alumna suya.

_Suya._

Ella siempre había sido suya, desde el preciso instante en que sus labios se unieron jamás pudo olvidarse de aquella cálida sensación, jamás pudo borrar de su cuerpo el recuerdo de esas suaves manos mientras lo acariciaban, ni mucho menos la fragilidad de su cuerpo al momento de hacerla su mujer por primera vez. Ahora que lo pensaba no podía imaginar como sería su vida sin que Matsuri hubiera aparecido en ella ¿Aún sería considerado un monstruo? ¿Habría podido conocer el amor?

Seguramente sería aún una persona infeliz y sólo fingiría estar conforme con la vida que le haya tocado, pero las cosas no eran así, ella estaba en su vida y eso era lo importante, ella su Matsuri, estaba a su lado.

Entró en aquella blanca habitación, tan blanca que por un momento se le nubló la vista ante tanta luz que irradiaba el cuarto en comparación con el pasillo. Apenas sus ojos se acostumbraron a aquel lugar desvió la mirada hacia la cama y, allí estaba ella.

Se veía agitada, cansada, pero una tierna sonrisa adornaba sus labios, esos labios que él tanto adoraba besar, que eran como su droga, su elixir, esos que sabían al más delicioso manjar que haya probado en su vida.

Después se fijó en sus ojos, los cuales destellaban un brillo que él jamás había visto y que comprendía perfectamente a que se debía, era el hecho de recibir esta nueva felicidad, ese pequeño ser que Matsuri sostenía entre sus brazos.

Se acercó a ella y se fijó más en el pequeño bebé. Era realmente un pequeño pedacito de él y de ella combinados, era un ser humano y al mismo tiempo una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones que ambos habían sentido cuando lo concibieron. Su carita era pequeña y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus pocos cabellos parecían pelusas de color castaño como el cabello de Matsuri. Sus manitos eran aún más pequeñas, sus dedos se veían frágiles pero a la vez fuertes, y su cuerpo parecía tan suave y delicado.

—Es una niña – Dijo Matsuri al momento en que el Kazekage llegó a su lado. Gaara levantó su mirada que se encontraba perdida en aquella criatura y miró a su esposa con una pequeña sonrisa. Sólo a su lado era capaz de sonreír de esa forma, porque estaba agradecido con ella.

—Es hermosa Matsuri – Dijo con la mayor sinceridad – Nuestra hija es muy linda.

Matsuri sonrió alegremente y besó la frente de su hija para luego mirar a Gaara, quien no quitaba la vista de su persona.

—¿Quieres cargarla? – Preguntó aún sonriendo.

—¿Yo? P-pero… no sé cargar a un bebé – Refutó Gaara un tanto temeroso, temía que se le fuera a caer y se hiciera algún daño, era una niña tan pequeña y hermosa que no se podría perdonar lastimarla.

—No es difícil amor, además es tu hija, nuestra hija, no pasará nada si la cargas – Le insistió Matsuri estirando un poco sus brazos para acercar a la bebé hacia su padre. Gaara no dijo nada más, sólo asintió con la cabeza y estiró sus brazos para recibirla.

Cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos no pudo evitar mirarla con ternura. No podía creer que tenía una hija, suya, su pequeña princesa. Sonrió mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y miró a Matsuri una vez más.

—¿Cómo le vamos a poner?

—No sé, pensé que tal vez sería buena idea que tú escogieras un nombre – Dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa, pues estaba enternecida con aquella escena, el ver a Gaara cargando a la pequeña hija de ambos. Era cierto que tenerla había sido muy doloroso, no podía describir cuanto, pero no se arrepentía de nada porque a pesar de que apenas llevaba unos minutos de nacida ya la amaba más que a su vida. Ella era el fruto de su amor, del amor que por tanto tiempo había guardado en silencio y que finalmente pudo demostrar en una situación que no fue la mejor, pero que sin duda había sido hermosa, porque sin importar la forma, demostrar los sentimientos a la persona que se ama nunca debe ser tomado como un pecado, ya que el amor verdadero es puro, es sincero, por esa razón ella no tenía ya miedo de reconocer que había sido la amante de Gaara, eso ya no importaba porque ahora era su esposa.

—Yo no soy bueno escogiendo nombres – Dijo Gaara mirando a su pequeña, la cual abría de a poco sus ojitos y lo miraba con cierta curiosidad – No creo que a ella le guste si escojo un nombre horrible, es demasiado linda.

—Bueno… - La castaña se puso en pose pensativa, llevando su mano derecha a su mentón y cerró sus ojos como tratando de pensar, pero sólo ponía una expresión cada vez más forzada, haciendo obvio que le estaba costando, por lo que a Gaara le apareció una gotita en la frente - ¡Lo tengo! – Gritó al fin – Sé cual es el nombre perfecto ¿Qué te parece si le llamamos Minako?

—¿Minako? – Repitió Gaara mirando a su hija – Niña bonita ¿Eh? Suena bien, me gusta, apuesto a que a ella también le agradará.

—Lo sabía, soy una genio – Dijo Matsuri soltando una pequeña risita. Gaara tomó su mano sin soltar a Minako y la miró de esa forma tan penetrante, haciendo que ella dejara de reír y lo quedara mirando también - ¿Sucede algo Gaara?

—Matsuri… gracias, te juro que desde que llegaste a mi vida me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, a pesar de haber sido llamado un monstruo, de haber sido odiado incluso por mis hermanos, yo… debo agradecerte que siempre hayas sido mi luz de esperanza, y que hayas estado allí cuando más te necesitaba, por eso y muchas cosas más te amo.

—Gaara… - La castaña posó ambas manos sobre el rostro de su amado, viéndolo con su mirada llena de amor – Tú no tienes nada que agradecerme, yo simplemente he actuado de acuerdo a mis sentimientos, lo que siento por ti es demasiado fuerte, tanto que aún teniendo que vivir nuestro amor a escondidas no fui capaz de dejarte, te amo demasiado Gaara y nunca me cansaré de decirlo ni de demostrártelo.

Gaara se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. Sus lenguas se encontraron y sus labios se acoplaron perfectamente, mientras que sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo.

Sin duda el amor que los unía iba mucho más allá de todo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que había nacido Minako. Al llegar a la casa todos los aldeanos habían querido verla así que Matsuri había estado un poco ocupada. Todos querían conocer a la hija del Kazekage, incluso Temari había venido desde Konoha sólo para conocerla.

Durante el tiempo en que Gaara y Matsuri estuvieron esperando el nacimiento de su bebé –porque no supieron que era mujer hasta que nació- las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

Kankuro finalmente sentó cabeza y se casó con su novia Kyoko en una ceremonia aún más grande que la realizada por Gaara, a diferencia de la de Temari que fue más bien intima y pequeña. Temari por su parte estaba viviendo muy feliz en Konoha con su esposo Shikamaru y estaba embarazada, aunque al principio se había quejado mucho pues decía que eso le interferiría en su trabajo como ninja e incluso se enfadó con Shikamaru por semanas alegando que él era el culpable por no usar protección, pero finalmente le había tomado cariño a la idea de ser madre y se había acostumbrado a que su esposo le atendiera en todos sus caprichos y antojos, tanto así que ahora Shikamaru vestía un delantal de cocina la mayor parte del día para así poder cocinar –porque se vio obligado a aprender- todo lo que su querida y gorda esposa le pedía.

Temari odiaba cuando él le llamaba "gorda", pero teniendo seis meses era así como se veía. Una vez destrozó las casas de una avenida completa mientras perseguía a Shikamaru por haberla llamado de esa forma que no le gustaba, por su culpa Shikamaru tuvo que pagarlo todo con el sueldo de sus misiones, pero Gaara le devolvió el dinero en cuanto se enteró del desastre que había causado su hermana en Konoha.

Por su lado, Naruto había sido nombrado Hokage con honores y justo una semana después de eso se casó con Hinata en una boda bastante peculiar, en donde Lee se terminó emborrachando al beber sake por error y mandó a volar a Neji que intentaba contenerlo, lanzándolo justo a los brazos de Tenten. Desde ese momento ellos dos comenzaron a salir formalmente como novios, mientras Lee se encontró una chica que ese día lo había visto hacer todas esas "hazañas" y desde ese minuto se convirtió en su fan número uno, siguiéndolo por toda la aldea, incluso en el baño de su propia casa. El pobre Lee estaba ya asustado.

Hinata fue nombrada líder del clan Hyûga, pero aunque ella había aceptado el cargo por el momento, pensaba otorgárselo a su hermana Hanabi más tarde. Por otro lado estaba soñando con tener ya una familia con Naruto y para eso ambos se había puesto a "trabajar" muy arduamente, pues el verdadero sueño de Hinata era pasar toda la vida al lado de su amado Naruto.

En resumen, todos eran un poco más felices cada día.

En cuanto a Sayuri, ella seguía en la cárcel y su padre ya no era miembro del consejo, le costaba admitirlo pero se avergonzaba de su hija, jamás pensó que ella fuese de esa manera.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Era una noche muy calurosa en Suna, exactamente tres meses después del nacimiento de Minako.

Gaara y Matsuri estaban besándose en su habitación mientras las manos del pelirrojo recorrían con audacia y avidez el cuerpo de su esposa por sobre la tela de su ropa de dormir.

—Gaara… - Susurró la chica contra los labios de él – No creo que sea buena idea ¿Qué tal si terminamos por darle un hermanito a Minako-chan?

—Mejor, así tenemos el par – Dijo Gaara comenzando a besar su cuello. El trabajo y las misiones, más todas las visitas de los aldeanos y amigos durante estos tres meses habían hecho imposible el que pudieran tener si quiera una noche de paz para ellos dos, además de todo el tiempo que demandaba su bebita.

—Ay Gaara – La castaña sonrió algo divertida y comenzó a subir sus manos por la ancha espalda del pelirrojo, deslizando sus dedos hasta llegar a su cabello y enredarlos de forma precipitada mientras lo besaba en los labios con pasión.

Gaara no quiso esperar demasiado para deshacerse del pijama de su esposa, era tanto lo que la deseaba que no podía contenerse, la necesitaba sentir o moriría. Con sus manos deslizó ese camisón que tanto le gustaba hasta quitarlo por completo, dejándola sólo en bragas ya que Matsuri no usaba brasier para dormir, lo que sólo le daba un gran alivio pues no tendría que quitarle esa prenda que a veces hacía que sus manos se enredaran.

Por su lado, él no usaba nada para dormir más que un pequeño bóxer pues estaban en pleno verano, por lo que inmediatamente Matsuri fue capaz de notar su erección en cuanto Gaara la apegó un poco más a su cuerpo. Comenzó a sentir un sofocante deseo por que él la poseyera una vez más, en verdad extrañaba esos besos y caricias apasionadas, esas manos fuertes recorriendo cada espacio de su ser.

Sintió como Gaara comenzaba a pasar su lengua sobre sus senos y la recostó sobre la cama para hacerlo más cómodamente. Al pelirrojo le encantaba oírla gemir levemente al tiempo que su mano se encargaba de proporcionarle placer en aquella zona intima –por debajo de su ropa interior-, la cual ya se encontraba húmeda debido a sus constantes caricias.

—No lo soporto… Gaara – Gimió Matsuri mientras dirigía su mano hasta el miembro de Gaara, tocándolo sobre la tela de su ropa interior. De alguna forma sentía como si las manos de él estuviesen quemando su piel, sentía calor, pero a la vez era algo placentero, era un fuego que no la lastimaba, sólo la satisfacía.

—Matsuri… - Murmuró Gaara contra su oído para después ir bajando lentamente por su cuello con besos cortos y húmedos. La castaña comenzó a bajar la prenda de su esposo, mientras trataba de controlar su agitada respiración. Cuando finalmente la pudo bajar notó como Gaara se separaba un poco de ella y sonreía divertido - ¿Lo quieres?

—Si – Respondió ella rodeándolo por el cuello con sus manos. El Kazekage no dijo nada, sólo se encargó de bajar sus bragas para dejarla completamente a su merced.

Sin prisa se introdujo dentro de ella hasta el final, comenzando a darle largas y suaves envestidas, entrando y saliendo muy lentamente. Matsuri no podía contener sus gemidos de placer mientras que Gaara mordía sus pezones, era realmente increíble lo que él lograba hacerle sentir.

Aferró ambas manos a la espalda del pelirrojo con fuerza, mientras él aumentaba el ritmo de sus penetraciones vertiginosamente, sólo causando más placer en ella.

A Gaara le encantaba oírla gemir, le excitaba como ella enterraba sus uñas en su espalda y sus labios entrecerrados demandaban a los suyos, mientras la expresión de su rostro era de completa felicidad. Sólo cuando estaba con ella sentía que era un ser completo, sólo cuando ella le decía que lo amaba y se entregaba completamente a él.

—M-Matsuri… - Gruñó el pelirrojo sintiendo que llegaba al clímax. Matsuri rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas mientras arqueaba su espalda y soltaba un placentero gemido al haber alcanzado el orgasmo una vez más en compañía de su amado.

Cuando aquel acto estuvo concluido, él salió cuidadosamente de ella y se recostó a su lado con la respiración agitada. Tantos meses sin haberlo hecho habían valido la pena, le había encantado.

—Que cansada me siento – Dijo Matsuri respirando agitadamente. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Gaara y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos – Quiero dormir.

—Tienes razón, ya es muy tarde – Acotó el pelirrojo mientras la tomaba por la cintura. Ambos fueron cerrando sus ojos poco a poco, pero un incesante llanto hizo que los abrieran de golpe.

—Te toca a ti – Avisó la castaña mientras se sentaba en la cama. Gaara suspiró y se sentó también. Su hija acostumbraba a despertarse por la madrugada y no dejarlos dormir casi hasta el día siguiente, así que tenían turnos para ver quien era el que se desvelaba, por suerte para

Gaara no era una tarea muy difícil pues estaba acostumbrado, a lo que no estaba para nada acostumbrado era a cuidar de un bebé.

—Voy enseguida amor – Dijo buscando su ropa interior para después ponerse una bata e irse al cuarto de al lado. Matsuri –que aún seguía acostada- lo miró irse con una sonrisa y decidió que ella también se levantaría a ver a su hija.

Después de vestirse tomó su bata de levantarse y salió al pasillo. Al llegar a la habitación de al lado vio desde el marco de la puerta como Gaara acurrucaba a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la mecía suavemente. Se apoyó en el umbral y se quedó mirándolo un buen rato.

Realmente no podía creer que era el mismo sujeto al que llamaban el arma definitiva, el frío y despiadado Sabaku No Gaara. Gaara no era como todos pensaban, pero a ella le bastaba con saber que a su lado él era la persona más dulce del mundo. Muchas chicas en la aldea la envidiaban por ser la esposa del Kazekage y alegaban estar enamoradas de él, pero ella sabía que esas eran simples y vacías palabras, porque nadie lo conocía como ella, por eso nadie podía amarlo como lo hacía ella.

—Duerme mi niña – Dijo Gaara acostando a su hija sobre su cunita. Se volteó y vio a Matsuri apoyada en el marco de la puerta, viéndolo fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios - ¿Qué?

—Eres un buen padre – Dijo Matsuri mientras se acercaba a él, guindándose de su cuello – Jamás me arrepentiré de haberte escogido.

—Yo tampoco me arrepentiré de haberte escogido a ti – Dijo él tomándola por la cintura, para después besarla.

No necesitaban más palabras, era tan simple como mirarse y con eso se decían todo. Y aunque sabían que aún les quedaban muchas cosas por vivir, ahora podían decir que eran los más felices en todo el mundo, porque estaban juntos y tenían a su hija con ellos.

Nada más les podía faltar, nada los podría separar, porque su amor era mucho más fuerte.

**Fin**

…

**Y se ha terminado al fin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho esta historia, porque para mi fue muy divertido y lindo escribirla, la amé de principio a fin ^^**

**Nos leemos en algún otro fic de esta hermosa pareja, porque tengo al menos cuatro más pensados y pronto los haré. Bueno, en fin, hasta otra.**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
